Awakening Chronicles: Kanto
by ThomasLight
Summary: After four years of being in a coma, Ash finally awakens and faces a challenge into a familiar yet dangerous world. He must be ready to become the best. No pairings yet.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is Thomas Light. Not the scientist, but I wish I was him.

Anyway, I am writing this story for the sake of how Ash would wake up from his long sleep and face a harsh world where people lost the purpose of fighting iron will and determination. They're no pairing in this story yet, until later on. Keep in mind that this is something that I wanted to write some time as it will allow me to understand from the 'Pokémon Ash Coma Theory'. Leave a review and comment, and have a nice day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, if I did, Ash would be 16 by now.

Chapter 1: The Hero Awakens

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Tyrantrum is the winner. The red trainer is out of Pokemon leaving green trainer with one Pokemon, thus green trainer wins!"

Ash Ketchum, Pokemon Trainer extraordinaire just lost to the finals in Kalos. He almost had him, just a small inch of the attack and it would of been over. Slight miscalculation caused him the win. He was on his knees and trying not to cry. He lost to this masked trainer with no name, keeping it anonymous. He could barely hear the crowd for some time until it was silent. As the stadium became pitch black, a small spotlight was on Ash and a masked man.

The masked man, wearing a black trench coat with black slacks and a white sad mask just stood there and stared at his opponent.

"You're useless Ash"

The figure that said that was Brock, Ash's best friend appeared with scowl look in his face.

"Once a loser, always a loser."

The next figure, Gary Oak appeared.

One insult to another as all of his friends and rivals alike appeared from the darkness itself. He even heard an insult from his girlfriend of six months Serena. Each one worse than the other until the point of hurting him emotionally and mentally. The young trainer was in a fetal position and cried for the voices to stop. Yet then it became whispers after a while. Suddenly they stopped after begging for them to be gone.

The masked man walked toward his opponent and said

"You have fought well Ash from the start of your journey until this last place."

Although Ash could hear him, he was still their.

"However, a truth must be told in order for you to understand. A truth that you have blocked yourself for years will finally come to an end."

The young trainer looked at the man while drying his eyes off and saw him removed his mask. Then threw it aside from the arena.

Ash was in shock and can't comprehend to what he is seeing with his eyes.

It was Ash, yet older looking.

"H-how is that possible?"

The older trainer smiled "I am the real you. All what you went through was nothing but here."

He touched the younger trainers head.

He is trying to comprehend everything, until he realized what happened to him when he was just ten years old. He remembered how Pikachu jumped to face those Spearows. His best friend jumped up at them and used Thunder. The blast sent him flying and then nothing. He assumed the world that he thrived was real, and in all of it, it was just in his mind. An imagination that only a small child could come up. What child would be allowed to stop thieves and criminals? What child could they not save the world and died a number of times? A child that never ages? Those questions answered just in front of him.

The young trainer looked at the ghost of his older self and said "What about my friends, rivals, Team Rocket?"

"They represent you, Ash. They are part of your psyche, part of your conscious of who you are. Yet the most unchanging would be your parents. You kept them of how they are and did everything you could to keep going. Your journey ends here but your new journey begins in the confines of reality."

Ash shook his response and whispered "It's a cruel and mean world. Nothing but broken promises and lies"

"That is why you must let go and be brave Ash. I believed in you and so do your other conscious. They believe that you might do greatness and possibilities. Yes it is scary to face the impossible odds, yes the world is cruel but you can make it whatever you want if you just have faith Ash. They are people out there who are waiting to show them what is right."

Suddenly Misty appeared and said "Ash, I know you can face this."

Dawn appeared with a simple smile "You are strong, Ash."

Giovanni appeared with a soft smile and said "I'm proud of you."

One by one, encouragement to face the world brings him into standing up and wiping his tears away. He nodded and then the older man extended his hand and said "Here take my hand and be ready to give the world something to remember." Ash extended his hand and suddenly felt a pull going upwards.

His vision was at first getting brighter from the spotlight faster and faster. Until he saw a bright light.

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly and saw that a white ceiling. He turned his head to his right and saw a large window. The blinders were all the way up, allowing Ash to see the beautiful sunrise. He was breathing a bit on his own and realized that a breather was in his mouth. He tried to move his arms, but they were weak. He then looked at his left and saw both of his parents asleep.

His mother, though her face aged a little, still looked beautiful to him. His father, greying a little from his jet black hair on his temple and weariness in his look, was still looking as strong as ever. He tried to speak to them to awaken them, but his throat was very dry. He looked not to far from his vision a glass of water. Just thinking of that water would quench his dry throat.

He began to try to reach for the water, but his body felt heavy from years of inactivity. He vowed to get stronger. For now his goal would be to reach for that water at all costs. He sliding his left arm, slowly and and began to try to lift it. It was taken his sweet time for him to finally reach the table.

While he is slowly reaching for the glass of water, a yellow mouse was walking toward the hall and was heading inside of the room. He looked at the older people and hoped that his friend and trainer would wake up. Well friend is not the right word, considering how he mistreated him, he swore on his heart and every fiber of his Pokemon existence that if he wakes up, he will obey him. A trainer was never meant to do what he did and yet he went all out to protect him. As he looked in the bed itself, his eyes widen and saw that he was awake and was trying to grasp the water.

The young raven man was trying to close it, when he felt a small weight on his side of the bed, it was his Pikachu. He smiled softly at him. Pikachu went to reach the water and manage to grasp it with both of his arms. The young Pokemon carefully was walking in the bed, not to drop the water and carefully placed it at shoulder blade of his partner. Ash managed to reach his right arm to remove the breathing mask and nodded. The yellow mouse carefully tipped the on his lips and he felt the water going down on his throat. Pikachu stopped for a moment and placed the cup normally, allowing him to breathe a moment.

Ash's throat cleared out and weakly said "Hey buddy."

Pikachu couldn't take it, he hugged his trainer softly and began to cry. Cry that he was able to speak, cry that he was finally awake.

"It's okay buddy...I forgive you."

Those words sounded loving and sweet for the young Pokemon.

The two adult were stirred from their slumber and the first one to see Ash was Delia. The woman herself saw her son awake and was shocked.

"Gio, he's awake!"

The older man noticed and was surprised. Without hesitation, he shouted out the door "Doctor, I need a doctor!"

The mother went over to her son, moved the water out and hugged son. Finally awake after a long slumber.

"Oh Ash, my baby boy! You're awake!"

Ash was happy to hear his mother's voice and felt his mother's tears on his neck. Just then he heard his father speak softly "Welcome back, son"

"Hey dad" His father, tears coming from his eyes simply fell with joy that he was alive. THe doctors came and went to check up on him.

To be continue

A/N:

Well that is the first chapter of this story. Finally awake after a long sleep. Originally I was going not going to have Pikachu in it, as a small creature couldn't survive from a thunder. A thunder has at least 120 million volts at max, so Pikachu couldn't sustain it, but for the sake of argument I would say that he was shielded by his own Thunder Shock attack that protected him.

******Well keep your ears peeled for the next chapter, by next week. Leave a review and criticism are accepted, no flames please. That is all. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys, once more here is the next chapter. This would be a slow start, but it will eventually pick up. So bear with me on this please. Oh by the way I will do what I can to update this story once a week or so. Just hang in there as using both a computer and cell phone are difficult to use. So here is chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, if I did I would of had Misty and Ash dating

Chapter 2: Recovery and Truths

Ash Ketchum was sitting in the hospital bed, eating his second helpings of chicken noodles. Certain habits haven't changed from him and that is eating as he enjoyed training his Pokemon and eating. Six months of exercise, studying, and eating allowed the young trainer to think about how to be a better Pokemon Training. During his recovery sessions, he trained his Pikachu with his attacks and tactics in certain scenarios. He allowed his Pikachu to allow his tail to get stronger, hoping that by the time he fully recovers, he already learned Iron Tail.

He began to remember something that brought him to smile on one of the visitors three months ago

* * *

Flashback

Ash was resting a little after a hard exercise routine allowing him to move his upper body. It did helped him to sit upright and writing is another. He was going to take a small nap, when he heard a small knock.

"Come in."

In the room came a young man with spikey brown hair and soft brown eyes, wearing the familiar purple long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. Ash looked at his guest and smiled softly, as the other young man was ready to cry when lunged at him and hugged him.

"It's okay Gary. I'm awake and still doing better now."

Even with those comforting words, he let go of what he was feeling. This was too much for the young man, he cried then looked at Ash.

"Damn it Ash, I am so happy to see you breathing and talking again." Smiling through his tears, Gary Oak missed his best friend and former rival Ash.

"So what have I missed during my coma?"

Gary then began to explain his story. He learned of Ash was found on the field, out like a light when Gary arrived at Viridian City. He nearly fainted when he heard his rival and friend was in the hospital. He stopped his journey to see him. It nearly broke him to pieces, because he said some cruel parting words and without apologizing. He stayed in the hospital for two weeks, when he decided to take his journey and dedicate all of his matches to Ash.

He battled from one gym leader to another, he kept going.

Although the cheerleaders were with him to cheer him on and bring him comfort, he desired that Ash would be awaken. He finally challenged the League and won the trophy. However he couldn't get past the Elite Four, as he lost to Bruno. The loss did hurt him, yet Lance came up to him and told him how it has been 4 years since someone nearly bested Bruno in a fight.

With that finished, he retired early and became a researcher. The reason for it, was to visit his friend Ash. Each day on visiting hours he would leave a small stuffed Pokemon on the side and talk to him. That is until he went to Johto, to investigate some Pokemon with a strange genetic coloring. He was there for a month, until he received a message from his grandfather, Prof. Oak, told him about his awakening.

Ash smiled "Glad that things worked out how you wanted it huh?"

"Yeah it did, Ashyboy."

Ash chuckled at his old nickname "Good Garebear."

The young researcher noticed the yellow mouse sleeping quietly.

"Your Pokemon seems out of it."

He nodded "Yeah, I have been training him while I'm trying to walk again . So far I thought him: Quick Attack, Thunder Jolt, Double Team, and Iron Tail."

He raised his eyebrow "Iron Tail?"

"Well, it's nearly perfected. Just need to practice some more and he will have it pat down in no time."

As Gary thought about what way to help out his Pokemon, he remembered some vitamins.

"Hey Ash, how about if I give you some Calcium and Iron for your Pikachu the next visit? It will help strengthen that Iron Tail move both its physical aspect and adding an extra kick to it?"

Ash nodded and yawned for a moment.

"I'll let you rest. So take care more."

Ash nodded and was surprised when he was hugged once more.

"Welcome back, buddy" whispered Gary

Gary left the room and Ash went to rest.

* * *

Even with great news of his friends success and recovery, there are other news that are not so great. He could still reflect on his conversation between his father and himself.

* * *

Flashback

His father saw his son eating spaghetti and smirked how some habits still never change from his big appetite.

"So son, how's the recovery process?"

Ash took a big gulp and replied "Watch."

He slowly was moving his right leg, bending a bit and then letting it rest for a bit, then did the same thing with his left leg. He noticed his father smile of approval with his recovery and seemed to be in better spirits.

"So any more surprises?"

Ash thought for a moment and shook his head.

That is when he remembered something about asking his dad. It involved a certain young honey colored girl he remembered as a child and just recently. Just certain details were still vague from his memory.

"Say dad, I was wondering if you can bring Serena here. I want to hang out with her during my recovery process."

He then noticed Giovanni's face frowned "Son, I don't think that would be possible."

The young man's raised his right eyebrow in questioning "What do you mean?"

His father did remembered what the doctor told him about how some of his memories could be jumbled up. That is when he took a moment to breathe and said

"Ash, Serena was kidnapped"

Ash felt his stomach drop and his chest hurting from what he heard.

"How?"

"She was kidnapped a month before your coma. She went too far into the forest one day and went missing, the only clue that was left was a handkerchief. We looked for her in days, but nothing and even during the time of our separation. There were days where you looked and even at night time. I know you cared for her and I noticed how much of a crush you both had for one another. From what your mother told me on the day before you left, you vowed to find her and become a Pokemon Master."

Ash was at this moment trying to hold back his tears. He then remembered small vivid details of how he would do what he can to find her and being a great Pokemon Master. His drive is what caused him to be ready to leave, yet his coma blocked that memory as if it wasn't ready to face the truth. Its as if the Coma Ash wanted to rewind the clock in which he couldn't remember Serena until he ended up in Kalos. That would explain meeting as children but nothing more came out of it.

He felt his father's embrace and tears spilled out of his eyes.

"Don't worry son, things will get better soon. Just recover and never give up."

Giovanny stayed for a bit more and then left.

* * *

At this point in life, Ash began to strategies how to deal with surviving the outskirts of the world while being the best at what he does. He knows that catching them all is not the Pokemon Master, a true Pokemon Master has to be linked in between him and his Pokemon as one. He would recover and go back, but will his parents accept it?

He sighed and made a mental note to tell his parents and be prepared for it all.

To be continue…

A/N

Sorry for this short chapter, just needed to grab some parts out of the way and its slowness. At this point six months does put Ash into well recovery. There is going to be another six month skip on the next chapter as it will focus on memories between Ash and Serena and his first battle.

**Originally I was going to have Serena died of a rare disease at a young age, as he Ash made a promise to her. But then I read this fan fiction (Or Creepypasta) that made me had an idea what I can do for Serena later on. So leave a review, constructive criticism, and no flames please. So next chapter will be on next week. So take care. Adios. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, just wanted to do some thanks on the reviewers for what they give me, I strive from it.

Z-Pikachu: Thanks for your review. I will make sure this chapter is better.

stars90: I will continue doing my best

thor94: I would of agreed with you, until I realized that Ash only saw only what he is familiar with. So this chapter will answer that argument, in a sort of manner. Thanks for pointing out and the challenge

So now that I got that out of the way, here is chapter 3. Oh for the record, the characters are OOC and of course AU. Forgot to mention it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, Tobias would of not existed and Ash would of won the Lily Cup.

Chapter 3: Memories and Battles

After 8 months since he woke up, he was finally home. He was glad to be able to walk around Pallet Town and the fresh air of his home. Unfortunately, he had to use a cane, since he tires out easily.

After taking a mile walk, he and his Pikachu for home. For Ash, he felt exhausted from the exercise.

"Mom, I'm home!" Shouted Ash. He walked to kitchen and saw his mother finishing her cooking.

"Oh Ashy good to have you back. How was your walk?"

Ash sat down on a chair as Pikachu was in his lap, cuddling up. "It was good mom" replied Ash "I was able to jog a little, but I got tired after a while."

"That's great. Just remember, one day at a time."

"True, so what are you making?"

"I'm making your favorite stew."

Smiling, he took a bowl out of the cabinet "Taurus stew, my favorite. Could I eat it in my room, please?"

"Of course, just remember to bring it back"

He nodded enthusiastically. He had his serving along with rice and went in his room along with Pikachu.

Once in his room, still decorated with various Pokemon posters, he sat near his desk playing his good near the table. He grabbed a small bottle of ketchup he kept for his mouse Pokemon and gave it to him. As Pikachu was enjoying his meal, the young teen opened his book "Sinnoh: Places, People, and Culture" and began to read a bit.

As he was reading, his thoughts were running how he was able to 'see' these regions. He read the same books , considering how his own father gave it to him as a gift. His collection gave only discovered regions: Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. Two years before his coma, his father went to Unova to negotiate with another company, considering his father worked for Silph Co. He brought two books, which are the region and gym leaders.

Kalos, he visited along with Serena a year after, just as a vacation trip. He enjoyed his trip and kept two books about the region itself. His coma covered the regions, the people he bumped into were just children to adults he bumped into or in his books. He's no bookworm but enjoys adventures what is written and troublesome.

As he finished his meal, he closed his book and opened up his scrapbook. The first page were images of his summer camp. Some where of him and Gary, while some where of Serena. He smiled sadly as he kept flipping the pages. More of Ash and Serena playing games to birthdays. More images of Gary along with Serena. Growing up with them brought memories and explained why three is a good company.

As he flipped the last page, it was Ash and Serena holding each other as they were sleeping. He took it out and started at it. Wearing his black shirt and jeans was his near standard look while Serena on a black shirt with a pink skirt, is what kept that image in his memory.

* * *

Flashback

Ash was in tears. His parents are separating and were in talks of divorce. He felt it was his fault for the mess that his family are. He tried to please both sides, but it wasn't enough. He was covering his face as he sat at a lone tree stump near the forest in Pallet Town. Wearing a red shirt and blue jeans, the cool wind went at Ash and yet it didn't stop him from his tears from falling.

"What's wrong Ash?"

He looked up and saw his friend Serena, wearing a simple blue sundress, coming toward the young boy.

"M-my mom and dad...their getting divorced." Ash sadly replied

Serena gasped and just hugged him. Ash couldn't hold it anymore and began to sob. Holding to his best friend, crying his heart out to the honey blonde girl.

She held him on, as knowing how to bring comfort, learning from her own mother. She caressed his back and tried to calm him down.

After some time, he was calm and collected. He parted with her for a moment and smiled at Serena and said "Thanks, Serena."

"It's ok Ash. Everything well be fine."

Ash sighed for a moment and spoke "Is it my fault that they are getting seperated?"

The young girl shook her head and hugged him "No it's not. They still love you Ash, just they needed time out. That's it, just time out."

"I hope so, just that the word divorce is spoken a number of times."

Serena whispered "Promise me something Ash."

"Anything"

"Promise me you will be the best Pokemon Master and if you do get married one day, love the girl with everything you have." As Serena stood back and raised her pinky finger. Ash shrugged and placed his pinky with hers.

This sealed the deal.

* * *

Ash smiled how after that, he stayed over her place and watched a film. They were both tired after watching the first hour the film, and Ash fell asleep first. From what he learned later on, she slept beside him and held each other for comfort. Grace, Serena's mother, saw them asleep and took the picture. He kept it since then. That was the last picture as it was about a month before her disappearance.

He knew that he wanted to be the best, just the marriage part was just something that will come up later on as he became a master. He knew that he had to tell his family about his journey. He waited his father to come home to discuss it.

As the family were together at dinner time, Ash was becoming a little nervous about it. As they ate dinner, Ash spoke "Uhh...dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure son anything at all" his father replied

He took a deep breath and relaxed "I want to continue my Pokemon journey."

All eating stopped.

"I didn't heard you right, what did you say" his father asked

"I want to continue my journey."

His father frowned and replied "Son, after what happened to you, you want to continue?"

"Yes."

His father shook his head "No son, I wont allow it."

"But dad, I need to do this." argued his son

"No I wont allow my son to end up in a hospital or dead. "

"Look dad I need to do this. I need to do it for Serena and for myself. Please dad, I'm almost 15 years old and I can't stay here. You can't make me."

Delia was watching this play over. Watching her son, with determined eyes, wanted to go back out and do his best. Yet she noticed how her own husband had slight fear of losing him. She was supportive of her son, but at the same time have this same fear of losing him again.

Giovanni looked at his wife and then back at his son. Then an idea hit him. An idea that will work.

"How about we make a wager?"

Ash now was curious replied "Alright"

"Battle me. If you beat me, I will allow you to go on your journey. However, if you lose, then you will head to an academy and will not battle again."

He noticed his father was waiting, confident he wont take the deal. Yet the young man was confident that he can do this, with his secret training that his father never knew about, he might surprise him. He had confident that his coma allowed him to be adaptable in battle. He felt that it can be enough.

"I accept."

Giovanni raised his eyebrow taking the deal.

"Alright, when do you want to battle?" asked the older man

"How about now?" Ash said simply.

He nodded and gesture to head outside.

"Pikachu!" called Ash

His Pokemon tagged along with Ash. They both were outside as his father looked at his six Pokeballs. He began to debate between which one to use. He wanted to use his most recent catch. He assumed both Pikachu and this Pokemon he caught will be a stalemate, but was confident in his skills.

Delia came out and said "I will referee this fight. This one will be a one on one Pokemon battle between Ash and Giovanni."

They both nodded as Ash said "Let's go Pikachu!"

The mouse Pokemon nodded and was ready to fight

His father threw his Pokeball shouting "Let's do this Tangela!"

The Pokemon came out of the ball, filled with blue vines all over its body just with two feet, was ready to fight.

" I didn't know you had a Tangela?"

His father smirked and replied "It isn't for me Ash. It is for Professor Oak for his research. I do hope that when this is over, he can use it for the breeding research."

"Oh alright"

"Enough talk, let's battle!"

"Alright Pikachu, use Thunder Jolt!"

A small jolt came out of the cheeks of the Pokemon and zapped on the Tangela. It cried briefly of the jolt but the damage was minimal.

"You're going to have to think of doing something better than that. Tangela, Vine Whip Attack!"

"Tangela!" The Pokemon extended its vine and was heading right at Pikachu.

"Alright Pikachu used Quick Attack!"

Pikachu dodged the attacks and was getting near his opponent.

"Tangela, use Poison Powder"

The vine Pokemon released a purple powder and was heading toward Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge it by jumping over"

Using the momentum, he jumped over and managed to dodge the attack.

"Now Iron Tail Pikachu!"

Surprised what Giovanni heard, he saw the mouse Pokemon's tail glow and was a direct hit.

Tangela was trying to get up but was struggling.

"Come on Tangela, use Absorb!"

He tried to take out the small vines but small yellow sparks appeared in his body.

Ash knew he had this now.

"Alright Pikachu, one more Iron Tail!"

"Pika!"

He raced up towards his opponent and slammed hard on the attack. Tangela was sent flying a few feet and landed hard.

The vine Pokemon tried to get up after the attack, but finally collapsed as swirls appeared in his eyes.

Tangela was knocked out

To be continue...

A/N

Not much of a fight, but in simulation wise it happens. I was close at using Geodude, but it would be too easy. I'm saving for those big moments later on in this story. So I apologize for the short fight, as I will later expand it soon. So leave a comment, constructive criticism, and no flames once more and see you guys next week.

**Interesting fact: there are 15 million species that exist in our world that are discovered? All divided on them are 64 categories. The outnumber Pokemon more than anything. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of Awakening Chronicles. So thank you viewers and followers for keeping up with this story. Now for the reviews:

thor94: I don't think it was a dream for Iron Tail in the dream. Moves were never mentioned in the coma at all. Considering that Iron Tail is a taught move in Johto, as a second generation move. Plus Ash could of seen it as both regions are neighbors and battles on his television. Plus Gary gave an advice to Ash at how to strengthen the move itself. Thanks for pointing it out .

JJWalker12: I will keep doing my best.

Well that is all. So here is the new chapter

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Pokemon. If I did, Charizard would have been obedient.

Chapter 4: More Training and Preparing

A loss wouldn't have been a big deal for Giovanni Ketchum. He can accept wins and losses in his life. Yet for this loss, he never saw this coming, especially how his own son manage to beat him in a fight. He was also surprised how effective Iron Tail was against what he threw. he accepted the loss as he always remembered 'A loss is a loss'.

"Great job Pikachu!" exclaimed Ash. The mouse Pokemon ran up to the trainer and went for a hug. The young man hugged his Pokemon back and was proud how will he did and was surprised that he manage to beat his father. Always the high expectations of doing great to please his dad in any manner. He managed to do so, by beating him in a one on one fight.

As Ash and Pikachu were celebrating, Delia stood their in surprise that her own son won. She was proud of him, but shocked as this is something that was not expected. Strategizing and inflicting damage to the point of weakening the Pokemon. It was as if he has done this a number of times. She smiled softly then and now knows that her son can attain to any possibilities.

After shaking of his own stupor and thoughts, Giovanni recalled Tangela "You did what you could Tangela, rest up." He then walked up toward his son to acknowledge his defeat in battle. Ash stopped hugging his Pokemon and placed him down. He noticed his father's posture, unchanged from the battle.

He waited for his father's response. He hoped it wasn't a lecture or any comments of him cheating; he knew he fought him fairly in a one on one fight with all that he had. He was waiting for him after a few seconds of silence. What surprised him is when he felt his father's hug and whispered "I'm proud of you." For the first time in his life, Ash felt happy. His father accepted something that he accomplished. It was always one lecture to another. It was always something of a small mistake of details. Now for him, he wanted to savor his acceptance, as small tears appeared in his eyes. "Thanks dad" whispered the young trainer. His father looked down and saw his son is holding back something, that is when he made him look at him closely, small tears falling from his face.

"It's okay Ash, let it out. I know I should of been more supportive. However, I wanted to see if you can keep up in a fight. What I saw, was something of fighting well and being strategic. I needed to make sure you can fight." He saw how his son broke into a small sob.

A clap was heard not to far off and they turned to see Gary Oak, wearing his lab clothes, leaning on a tree as he clapped in a manner of how well it went.

"Wow Ash, you're pretty good. I can see the improvements of Pikachu during your stay. Well done."

Ash smiled and nodded to show he accepted to compliment.

"However son, there stands the problem. You can battle in Gym Leaders and Trainers, but you need to learn how to defend yourself in a fight. With the rise of thieves and criminals like Team Rocket, you need to defend yourself in hand to hand fight. It is necessary for you to protect yourself and your Pokemon. So can you stay at least three more months until you have the basics?"

Ash realized that he will need to fight back just in case. Even though it is rare that a fight will occur, but he would do what he can to prepare himself from getting hurt and protecting his Pokemon.

"Okay dad, I accept."

"Alright then, tomorrow Gary and I will show you how to defend yourself from thieves. Also about some of the new technology that we have that can be of use for you."

Gary nodded "So after training tomorrow, meet up at the laboratory to show you the new gadgets you will be using."

The young trainer smiled and couldn't wait until tomorrow to train with his best friend and father. He was nervous and excited about it.

As the sun barely was rising, Ash got up from his bed carefully and stretched his arms and legs. He shook gently to his Pikachu "Hey buddy, wake up." His Pokemon opened his eyes and saw him. The Pokemon smiled softly and stretched a bit.

Ash brushed his teeth and changed to his PJ's into a grey shirt with matching grey sweat pants and sneakers. He grabbed an apple and ate it that is until his father came in, wearing a black shirt with matching black sweats.

"Good morning dad" As Ash took another bite from his apple.

"Good morning son, how are you feeling?" his father asked as he went to the refrigerator to grab some milk.

"I'm great. Ready to learn!"

His father smiled softly as he grabbed some milk and drank some. Then his father said "Alright son, we will go out and stretch a bit."

The young man nodded and took some more bites from his apple.

Once both of them were finished, they walked outside and went near the forest. Ash looked at his Pikachu pointed at a nearby tree and said "Pikachu practice your thunder attacks on that tree." The Pokemon nodded and went off to practice from converting Thunder Shocks into Thunder Bolts, hopefully.

Ash began to stretch his body to prepare himself as did his father. Giovanni brought some gloves and as he was stretching he was putting them on. Once that is finished he gave his son another pair of gloves.

"Alright son, I will teach how to box. This is not just about punching a person, but also how to use your body to bring more power to it. It is a basic fighting style and something that was taught from my father and before that. Hopefully this will teach you how to defend yourself."

Ash nodded as he puts his gloves on "Alright dad, I am ready!"

He noticed how his father got into a posture of placing his hands and arms up near his chest and at least a bit far apart, with his legs separated and bent slightly. "Try to be in this position."

He nodded and tried to mirror his move. HIs father went over to look at the posture and helped him adjust to it "There we go. Now jab like so" He gave a simple punch "Notice how a move from my hips very little as this will give small damage, but will put the person into a comfort zone. Try it" Ash did so and his father said again "Keep jabbing for a bit."

The young man jabbed for some time while his father corrected his posture a little. Then his father said "Alright then try to go for a straight right punch like so." He gave a right punch as Ash noticed how the leg moved.

This went on for an hour on basics in Boxing. While he was learning this, he kept changing attack moves for Pikachu from electric attacks to his Iron Tail move. Once that was finished from punching, he jogged for at least thirty minutes until he was exhausted. His father was proud how much he recovered and was a fast learner. Just as they finished their training, Ash went to shower and went into Professor's Oak lab.

Just as he changed to a black shirt with blue jeans, he walked up to the lab in the road. His thoughts are on getting himself far prepared than he was the last time. He arrived in the lab and knocked on the door. Gary opened the door, wearing his usual lab coat, gestured him to enter. As they were both walking, Gary noticed that Ash didn't brought Pikachu.

"Where's Pikachu?"

Ash smirked, replied "Oh he's resting right now. He worked hard on his attacks."

"Glad that he's getting stronger."

"Yep, where's your grandfather?"

"He went to Viridian City to pick up some supplies, he will be back in an hour. So ready to show you the new Pokedex?"

The young boy nodded as they enter in a room filled with various computers and machineries running. Various data on Pokemon were on display. On the center of the room was a sleek black rectangular device that is standing upright.

Gary reached over and began to explain "This is the newest Pokedex. The model that we are usually given only gives us small details of the Pokemon, along with its location and cry. However, with some modifications that I added, it also allows you to see what attacks the Pokemon can learn overtime. Not just that but observe."

He pressed the thumbprint plaque and a two-dimensional map appeared that was at least two feet in height and width.

"This map is our region of Kanto. You can see all of the possible routes and shortcuts to get toward the city itself. It can also give you details of the city itself and what other interesting places. The thumbprint plaque protects the Pokedex from being stolen, it has happened a number of times which caused a number of identity issues. It would require a thumbprint and a voice activated password. Here give it a try with the password."

He gave the device to Ash and then said "Serena."

"Serena passcode accepted."

Gary continued "This also acts as a portable phone if you need to contact us or your family. Of course you can do the same with other trainers you meet in the way. This also acts as the same identification as it will reveal your name where you're from, and income of credits available. Finally the last application that this device have is the ability to listen to radio frequency, whether it is from music or messages it can pick up. So what do you think?"

Ash was impressed with how impressive the technology is, and replied "It's great, but I have a question, what if an officer finds it?"

"Good question, thankfully the officers now have a small key device that can see who it belongs and will report it to me. It is replaceable but don't lose it please."

Ash nodded but then he realized the word credit was said, he then asked "Why are we in credits, aren't we in Pokedollars?"

"About two years ago an incident occurred globally which forced most of us to switch dollars to credits. It does still work as money and it is best you win battles against trainers and gym leaders."

The young trainer raised his eyebrow "Why?"

"You see, Ashy. People fight as credits are on the line. You will start off with at least 1000 credits, as you battle you earn credits from trainers. The winner will receive at least 30% of what they earn with trainers. 40% of credits if you deal with assistant Gym Leaders. 50% against Gym Leaders. It is based on how much income they have. That is why people win and lose a number of times and that is why balance exists. It is hard to explain it, considering it was better of having dollars than credits, but who am I to judge. Now try not to lose as once a battle initiated, there is no going back. No matter who it is."

"Fair enough, so win and I earn money. With the money or credits as it is called, I can buy stuff."

"Yep, simple as that. Now any questions?"

Ash shook his head

"Well then, here are you five Pokeballs when you start your journey as usual. I will give you two more devices before you begin your journey as they will come in handy."

Ash nodded and they both began to talk a bit more about Pokemon training, until Ash left after thirty minutes.

Montage

Ash kept getting up in the morning, training by himself or his father at times.

Pikachu learning from Thunder Jolt to Thunder Shock.

Gary showing a hook shot and demonstrating in a small mound.

Giovanni showing Ash how to use Collapsible Baton and the striking points.

Pikachu improving his Iron Tail move and Quick Attack move.

Gary demonstrating a small laptop and how to use it properly.

Giovanni and Ash sparring while Pikachu and Rhyhorn fighting also.

Finally taking down his dad with a throw. His father smiling even if he is down proud of his son

Montage End

After nearly three months, Ash Ketchum was ready to take on the world. As he began to prepare himself a thought came into his mind. A certain red headed girl, who he met in the river when she pulled him out. That same girl who turned into a gym leader from what Gary Oak told him. He looked at the clock, it read 5:30 pm. He went over to his mom and asked

"Mom, I know this would sound strange, but do you have the number of Misty?"

His mother had a blank stare

"The one that pulled me out of the water."

She then realized who he was talking about "Oh of course, let's see if I still have it."

As Ash was waiting, nervously, he pondered how she really is in the real world. In his coma world, she was not into bugs, always put him down, a tomboy, and a complainer. However, she did had moments where she was a true friend and kind in heart.

Suddenly, his mother gave him a piece of paper with her number. He went over the phone and was ready to give the call.

To be continue…

A/N I hate cliffhangers myself, but trust me it will get interesting. I would apologize for not putting more into the training, just that I know some you guys would want to start the journey. Well the next chapter will be the Misty and his first step into his journey. Once more I am sorry for the shortness also. Please leave a review, praise it, criticize it, but don't flame it. I will answer them as best that I can. Until then see you guys next week.

******More facts: It's interesting that in the video game of Pokemon, no guns were present at Pokemon Red and Blue. Only whips from what I saw from Team Rocket. Crazy, no? **


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, once more I would like to thank the viewers for checking this story out and also for the favoriting the story itself. Now then this chapter will focus on Misty and the start of his journey. So for without further adieu, enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon, if I did, Brock would of landed with one of the Joys' or Jenny's

Chapter 5 Meeting Misty and the Journey Begins

At the Cerulean Gym at 4:30 pm…

Misty was finally locking up after another day of gym battling. She sighed and thought the battle was both boring and frustrating. Boring that the fact that another trainer tried to use type advantage and failed to understand of adapting, and frustrating as a trainers used Pokemon that are overpowered and yet to grasp how strong they really are. Plus the frustration comes in terms of once more guys asking her out.

She doesn't mind whenever a man would ask her out but knowing how they were ogling her it made her a bit uncomfortable.

Now granted that as known as the Mermaid Tomboy, she did once a upon a time wanted to have a romantic night out with someone; however, it wasn't the case when you dress up as a guy and have your red/orange hair on your side. Who knew that puberty would change that in her life as she grew tall, reaching into 5'6, thanks to her legs that she inherited from her mother. In fact, some of the locals at Cerulean City would say she inherited almost all of her mother's traits. Long legs, fair skin, and shoulder length hair, and her face being well angled.

Yes a blessing of how she looks as she did dated some, but a curse as they wanted more from her. She stopped wearing those shorts shorts and yellow top shirt. She opted more into a light blue long-sleeved shirt reaching right at her belly button, with blue jeans that was well enough to show some of her strong legs. In some way sending a message, yes I am a girl but respect me.

As she finished closing those doors, she at the moment thought of taking a hot shower to calm her nerves. As she made it to her personal shower stall, she began to glance at the familiar sun that is reaching slightly lower in her window, as she began to remember how this particular time is when her life changed.

She was at Route 1, fishing for a Pokemon that will be in use for battle. What she never expected was to fish out a young boy. She was surprised with him carrying an injured Pikachu as then he stole her bike. She pondered why he was on the run and went after him as fast as she could. As she ran, a rainstorm just appeared almost out of nowhere, she still ran as lightning hit the ground at least a mile where she stood. She stopped running and decided to wait until the storm cleared out. As the storm cleared out, she ran up that mile when she stopped at the moment. She didn't believe what she saw in her eyes.

A number of Spearow are left nearly burnt from their bodies. They are breathing though, but nonetheless, pondered it was the lighting that hit them hard. SHe did looked closer and found Pikachu out cold, and looked further down and found the young boy.

She found him not breathing or moving. She checked on his pulse and it was weak. Thankfully she found another trainer walking by and asked for help. What occurred in that time of the sun barely setting, she could all but think about the boy what was out. This sadden her over how her parents were worried, and what became the worse part would be that he ended up in a coma. His parents were thankful for finding their son and was able to buy a new bike for her, considering that the one she had was fried to pieces.

She began to visit him whenever she could and when she met Gary Oak, a friend of Ash, he told her everything that he knew about him. She held a soft spot on the young boy, like a brother that she wished she had. SOmeone that is so kind to Pokemon and determine to be the best and learning that his journey just barely began. She kept battling trainers in her gym and called up the hospital and no change, except for that one time that he nearly died when they tried to resuscitate him. She was relieved he was alive but in a coma. She began to pray for Arceus each night and hoped that something will change.

After three years, her Gym began to go through renovations, as times are of change. She contacted the League to hold of any challengers for a near year to face against the Elite Four. They were able to find a temporary replacement and she began her own journey.

It wasn't easy journey, facing all of the gym leaders. It tested her as a Water Trainer, and was willing to go all the way. Her own dreams is to become an Elite Four member specializing in Water Types only. She proved herself easily with Brock, her toughest time was with , Erika put up a great fight, Sabrina tested her patients, Janine pushed her a bit more, Blaine fought hard, and lastly Ariana. After defeating them, she barely won the tournament and faced the Elite Four. She had a tough round against Will, barely survived Koga, Bruno nearly beat her and got lucky with knocking out his Machamp. She did lose to Karen's Gengar, thus ending her journey. SHe was sadden, but Lance applauded and praised her for her efforts and told her if one of them was ready to leave their spot, they she will be the first to be in the Elite Four. She hoped when that moment will come one day.

She returned home as some of the locals earned her respect. She kept her Elite Pokemon on the side just in case, as her Gym Pokemon was used in public. Overtime she pondered what happened to the young boy and wanted to call up the hospital tonight.

As she finished showering and putting on a overly sized blue shirt and shorts, she took out a bottle of juice. As she was drinking it, a call came from her videophone. She sighed and wanted to hope it was important.

She answered the phone and said "Cerulean Gym, this is Misty speaking."

* * *

On the other side of the phone line, Ash was surprised to see Misty. This couldn't be the same Misty that he saw five years ago, this was a beautiful woman. His heart was thumping and couldn't' understand what was going on with him, he never seen her with her hair down except those few times in his coma. He was trying to stay focus in hand and replied "Eh...hey Misty. It's me Ash...Ash Ketchum...from the person who stole your bike."

Misty thought for a moment and nearly dropped the phone and replied "Oh my Arceus, you're awake!" Smiling through the phone "How are you, Ash?"

Ash smiled himself and blushed slightly "I'm all good, walking and enjoying life."

"Walking? How long have you been awake?"

"About a year now." He can't understand what was going on as his hands were sweating a little. Maybe his dad could check on him later on.

"Wow, glad that you're walking again." She found his blushing a bit cute, so child-like

"Well not only that, but also I am letting you know that I am starting my journey again tomorrow."

She was surprised on hearing this as this was something she didn't expected. "Wait, you're going to start again? Isn't it dangerous for you after what happened?"

Ash took a deep breath and countered "I have to face my fears sooner or later. I have to go through this journey Misty. I want to prove myself to be the best. Please understand, I am going a little crazy just sitting around and hoping that things will be given to me in a silver platter. I need to do this, Misty."

The young woman understood what it was like being in his position, it could be nerve racking with the same position and not growing. THe journey she took made her more patient and mature as a Gym Leader.

"You're right Ash. I must say though it will be dangerous facing people out there."

"Why is that? Isn't it always the danger we face all of the time?" questioned Ash

"You see Ash, trainers are using something called Synthetic in their Pokemon."

Ash now was curious about this "What is Synthetic?"

"Synthetic is a drug used to increase the strength of a Pokemon making them stronger. At first, it brought more challenge for the Gym Leaders and trainers alike. That is until Lance found out about what the side effects of the drug does. It has been in debate with the League itself to illegalize it, but a certain party wanted to keep it as to make them pumped up. By doing so, fights are fixed and Gym Leaders sometimes have to allow them to fight us. I have so far faced a few of these guys with only my Gym Pokemon. I strategize and beat them, as long of others. We are getting tired of it."

Hearing her anger rising slightly, he sadly said "Sorry to hear that. I won't do that to my Pokemon."

"I know you wont. Just battle us with what you got. Thank fully, Lance allowed us to use our own Pokemon to battle anyone using Synthetics. People are tired of watching Synthetic fights as that is what he have each time. I would rather challenge my brain more than facing a brute force fighter."

"Understandable. I will fight you fairly with everything I got." He smirked

"Oh I know you will. Make sure you do, or else…" she coyly replied

Ash pondered what else to say and said "Listen, I owe you a bike, so when I reach-"

"Don't worry about it, you're dad payed for it."

Ash was surprised about it "Oh. Well then, I will see you when I arrive their."

She nodded and yawned for a moment

"You seem a bit tired. I will let you rest."

"Alrighty Ash, hope to see you soon."

The young man nodded and said their goodbyes. As they hung up, Ash enjoyed talking to her. So different from her coma, much nicer and more determine. And he liked seeing her hot tempered at times…

Why did he thought about that? He shrugged and decided another time to talk about. He decided to eat dinner and rest up.

* * *

The next morning in Pallet Town…

Ash was tying his shoe lace and was finished. He looked in the mirror for his new look. He had a black shirt with a blue jacket on without the white shoulder cloth and instead was black. Wearing blue jeans, black and blue shoes along with his League hat. He placed his five Pokeballs in his side of the belt. Placing his backpack containing on the right side his hook shot and his collapsible baton on his left side of the backpack. He was ready to face the world.

"Come on Pikachu."

"Pika!"

As he walked downstairs his parents were waiting for him at the dining table. THey were eating breakfast as Giovanni said "Good morning son, have some breakfast before you go."

He nodded and began to eat quietly his pancakes, eggs and sausages. As they were silent at the table, all of Ash could think of what to expect and face. He must be ready to take on against those trainers with Synthetics. That means more training and time to do so. He knew he had no time limit. He must do his best.

As they finished their meals, the young trainer noticed his mothers was in a verge of tears. He hugged and told her "I will be careful this time."

"I know, but just call us when you reach to Viridian City."

"I promise"

His father had no more words to say and patted his shoulder.

He stepped out of the house and said "See you guys later."

He walked on the patch road and began his journey to be the best.

To be continue…

A/N *Phew* Man too much to cover. So just to announce that I will not update until the next two weeks. Their is a good reason for that besides my job. So keep your eyes open and watch the updates. Until then leave a review, no flames and have a great day. Peace out

Interesting Facts: This story was originally supposed to be a Pokeshipping, but then I decided to leave no shippings. THis is an Ash who is mentally still ten and would not understand relationships that well, so until in the future he will end up with someone. WHo will it be? I don't know either


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, here is another installment of the next chapter. After two weeks of hiatus with making changes with a story and such, but I am not done yet with the changes of others stories. Also by the end of the story I will explain a bit about a large project that I and another author will be working. Until then, enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Game Freak, if I did own it, Missigno would of been the main Pokemon God.

Chapter 5: Routes, Pokemon and Battles

_Route 1_

The sun was reaching near the the top of the sky, as Rattata's, Pidgey's, and other Pokemon are frolicken peacefully. Nothing of worry occurs as they eat and enjoy the beautiful day. That is until they saw some of the tall grass were being moved slightly. They began to sense something is coming out of there and they scurried away. That is when a Spearow was making trying to make a run for it.

"Quick Attack, Pikachu! Don't let him get away!" shouted Ash

"Pika!"

The mouse Pokemon moved very quickly and before the bird had a chance to fly off, he was hit hard on the side and fell off on the ground. Spearow shook a bit and hissed at the Pikachu. He knew he had to fight back, less this chase would go on.

"Alright Pikachu, we have him right where we want him. Use Iron Tail."

"Pika!"

The yellow mouse ran right at him. As the bird growled to intimidate the mouse Pokemon, Pikachu managed to successfully hit Spearow on the side. The Pokemon was losing conscience as he felt a hit on the side, knowing that he was going to be captured, hoped that the person would not be horrible or cruel.

Ash waited until the ball was shaking once, then twice, then the third time, until it finally stopped and the dim of the red light that was glowing earlier stopped. For Ash this was a big deal for him, sure he caught Pokemon in the dream world, but this was different. Reality felt great and he went up to it and raised it high.

"Yes, I caught my first Pokemon!" Ash exclaimed

Pikachu felt happy that he did something right for his friend. Ash then hugged Pikachu and felt if that is one way to redeem itself from the journey years back. Finally facing the fear of those Spearows finally catching one, felt all of the weight off. Ash decided to take him out a bit to heal him up. After the bird Pokemon was healed, he became curious about the Spearows. He took out his Pokedex and scanned him:

_Name: Spearow_

_Gender: Male_

_Creature Type :Tiny Bird Pokemon_

_Summary: Very protective of its territory, it flaps its short wings busily to dart around at high speed._

_Moves: Peck, Growl, and Leer_

Ash smiled softly and began to pet the bird Pokemon. Surprised by the gesture and comfort, the Pokemon crooned from the touch and could trust this trainer.

"Welcome to the team Spearow. I am Ash Ketchum, and I am going on this journey to be the best along with more Pokemon that I will capture. And I wanted to see if you wanted to grow strong with me."

The bird of course nodded and was ready to be the best along with his new companion, Pikachu.

"Alright then, let's look around for more Pokemon to make you guys strong."

As they were walking through some of the tall grass, they manage to find some trees around the area. Ash smirked as he saw something that could help him. A monkey with a pig snout was enjoying eating berries. No worries at all from anyone.

"A Mankey, perfect. Ready to fight Spearow?"

The bird was ready.

"Go with him with a Peck attack."

Unaware what will happen to Mankey, she was hit hard by a bird. The Spearow began to peck him, which then lead the Pokemon to look around for the annoyance.

"Good work Spearow, now Leer"

The Pokemon glared at Mankey. The monkey flinched slightly, but then began to attack Spearow with a Scratch attack. Spearow shook off from the attack and was ready for more fighting.

"Give it another Peck attack!"

Spearow gave another painful peck at the side of the face of Mankey. The fighting Pokemon was losing conscious and was almost out of the fight. She then felt something hit on his side, knowing he was going to get caught.

Ash watched as the Pokeball was struggling. He hoped he can catch her, he had a Primeape at his world and hope that this would be equally tough. He waited after few shakes until it was finally caught.

Ash once more picked it up and gesture Spearow to come toward him.

"Good job, Spearow." Ash smiled

The bird Pokemon nipped Ash on the ear affectionately and was returned to his Pokeball. Pikachu saw the fight and was impressed how fast Ash was catching Pokemon. He knew his friend had it in the bag. Ash took out Mankey to heal him and took out his Pokedex to see what he knows:

_Name: Mankey_

_Gender: Female_

_Creature Type: Pig Monkey_

_Summary: It's unsafe to approach if it gets violently enraged for no reason and can't distinguish from friends and foes._

_Moves: Scratch and Leer_

He petted the Pokemon as she began to enjoy it. Sure she was angry to fight, but she did not expected to be caught at all. She saw he was a determined person to be the best by having the advantage at all costs. She was then returned.

Ash then left the tree area and went toward road again. He felt happy that he caught two Pokemon. He knew that by training them right, they will be the best in the world. Once he reach toward Viridian City, he would allow his Pokemon to be checked on and rested. After that, he will continue his training.

Thus far the road was calm as he finally saw the city itself and he check the time.

1:10 PM

He smirked to himself. He had a good pace of walking and had three Pokemon with him. As he reached near the City more however, things began to look a little bleak. He saw a man, wearing tattered clothing sleeping on the side of the building, hugging his bottle. Not far off, in another building, he saw a man slipping his Pokedex and was handed a yellow liquid small flask. He kept walking a little fast, as he felt a little akward at his surroundings. He then noticed not far off, a police officer trying to stop two people from continuing from fighitng.

"Hey knock it off!" Shouted the officer.

Unkown to her, another man had a dark intention as he took out a needle filled with a clear liquid. Ash was known not to allow stuff like this to happen. Took out his baton and told Pikachu to help out the officer.

As the man was about to puncture her with the needle, he was hit hard on his wrist. A cruch was heard and the man was on his knees, yelped in pain from the shot. Then he felt another hit across his temple and was knocked unconscious. One of the guys was hit with an Iron Tail on the side of the man, as the officer managed to finally arrest the other man in the fight. All three were apprehended.

As Ash whistled for his Pikachu to return to his side, he realized who the officer was. It was Officer Jenny. He recognized her from her hair and surprisingly youthful look, except for the uniform itself. Instead of the skirt that she wore in his coma, she wore blue dickey pants with a yellow stripe on the side. Yet he for some reason felt the same thing that he felt when he saw Misty. He began to admire how she looked and shook his head from some of these unknown thoughts. He doesn't understand what was wrong with him. Sure she was attractive, but felt awkward about it.

Suddenly Jenny came up to the young man and smiled "Thanks for the help."

He nodded and replied "So how are you, Officer Jenny?"

She was surprised how he knew her as if it they knew each other, until she looked at him closely. That is when she realized who he was "Oh Ash, sorry I didn't recognized you. It has been 6 years ago since I moved here. How are you and your family?"

"My family is good and I'm starting my Pokemon journey."

The police were arriving as they began to take the criminals away.

"You seem a bit too old to start."

"I was in a coma…"

"Oh I see...I'm glad that you're up and looking great."

Ash flushed on his compliment "Thanks, so do you."

She smiled softly and said "How about I give you a lift to the Pokemon Center. As I can imagine you are heading there."

He nodded as he got into her motor bike. He held on to her and off the went. As he was holding her close, he enjoyed being with a girl this close. Again those thoughts, he would ask his father what is going on with him. She was the officer in Pallet Town, until she was transferred in Viridian City to help out their. He was admired Jenny for answering his questions and learning from her.

Finally reaching the center, Jenny said "If you need anything Ash, here is my number." She handed him her card "See ya Ash." She winked and left him. He pocketed the card and went inside of the Center. In it was a familiar pink haired young woman, he went up to her and said "Excuse me, Nurse Joy. I was wondering if you can take care of my Pokemon." Nurse Joy nodded and was taking care of his Pokemon. As that was happening, Nurse Joy said "How are you Ash?"

Ash smiled and replied "I'm all good, Nurse Joy. Thanks for helping me with my therapy."

"You're welcome. So you're enjoying your journey so far?"

He nodded

Suddenly the beeping with off and she went to pick up his Pokemon. After that, she said "Don't forget to pick up some supplies in the Market. You might needed."

"I wont, and thanks again."

He couldn't find another other way to thank Nurse Joy. Even though she specializes in Pokemon, but surprisingly she does human therapy on the side. He knew her even before that when he was just 8 and as usual was the nurse he saw for his check ups. He hopes that she becomes a doctor one day.

As he was about to leave, he called up at his home as he sat on a bench outside of the center. He waited until it was his mom picked up the call.

"Ketchum Residents."

"Hey mom, it's me Ash."

"Oh hey sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm at Viridian City. I caught two Pokemon."

"Congratulations. Just make sure you do your best and rest up as much as you can."

"I won't mom."

"And also don't forget to change your underwear."

Ash flushed and replied "Mom!"

"Just making sure you do Ash."

"Mom, I know I was going to ask this to dad, but I wanted to ask you for some help."

"Sure what is it sweetie?"

He took a deep breath and replied "Mom, when I spoke to Misty my heart began to thump fast and my stomach did some flips. Then the same thing with Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. Why is that?"

She understood what he was talking about and replied "You're going into puberty Ash."

"Puberty?"

"Yes Ash, you are growing up. You're seeing women differently. You are seeing them attractive. It is normal Ash. Don't be frightened to go out with a girl, but you must know them first Ash."

He nodded and maybe he might ask his father for some advice.

"Well that is all I have for now mom, I have to go now. I'll talk to dad."

"Alright then, take care now."

He hung up the phone and called his dad and hoped that he had a bit of time to talk. He called at his father's cell number.

He waited until he heard the other line.

"This is Giovanni speaking."

"Hey dad, it's Ash."

"Hey son, how's your journey?" asked his father warmly

"I'm doing good dad. Do you have time to talk?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Dad, I am starting to feel strange whenever I am near women. My heart is beating fast and such. It isn't just a crush, but something else."

He heard a sigh on the other line and replied "Well son, you are growing to be a man. Do you find them very attractive?"

"When I saw Officer Jenny, Misty, and Nurse Joy, yes."

"That is normal Ash. You are noticing women in a different life, is there anything you felt?"

"When I was riding with Jenny, she felt nice…" he was blushing just thinking about it

"I see. Well Jenny is older than you by ten years and I could imagine she hardly changed, right?"

"Yes?"

"Don't worry son, that is how I felt when I see women. That is until the right one came along. The only advice I could give you Ash is respect them and compliment them. If you are being with one, just be with them."

"Okay dad"

"If something does happen to you, call me up and we will talk more."

"You have to go now?"

"Unfortunately, I have to head home and the call will lose contact."

"Okay dad, thanks a lot. Take care."

After hanging up, he thought about it and pondered if he might of felt the same way for Serena when he was younger. But then again, it was years ago. He sighed and was ready to continue.

He walked toward Route 2 and was enjoying the scenery. He was liking the sun that was still out and the fresh air, until he heard another rustling. He looked at his left and saw a male Nidoran coming out. Ash smirked and said "Perfect, Pikachu, ready?"

Pikachu nodded "Pika!"

"Alright Pikachu, do with Quick Attack!"

Pikachu was going right at him very fast and tackled him. Nidoran stood back after the attack and shot one of his pins right at the mouse Pokemon. Barely avoided, he was ready to dish out another attack.

"Quick Pikachu, Thunder Shock!"

"Pikachu!"

The electric shock managed to hit Nidoran and was hit hard, weakening and losing conscious. He tried to move but felt paralyzed. Then he felt a hit into his side and knew he was finished.

Ash waited for the Pokeball for it to stop to move. After it stopped Ash went over and picked up the Pokeball "Great job Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

Suddenly someone said "Hey how about a battle?"

Ash turned around and it was young teenager who took out his only Pokeball

"Alright you're on, Pikachu rest up."

Pikachu returned to his side.

"Let's go Rattata!"

He saw the familiar rat Pokemon, but something was off about how tough it looks. He looks a little bigger than the others and the teeth looks thicker.

He decided to gamble off with a Pokemon he would use

"Go Spearow!"

The bird Pokemon was flying and looked at his opponent. Something was off about him, but knew that he had to fight him off.

"Alright Spearow, let's begin to a Leer!"

The Pokemon gave a hard glare that did lower his guard.

"Alright Rattata, use Quick Attack!"

With a speed like no other he managed to hit Spearow hard.

"Spearow, are you alright?"

The bird Pokemon nodded

"Alright Spearow, one more Leer!"

The Pokemon glared at him one last time and the defense went lower.

"Alright time to go for another Quick Attack!"

The Rattata was running at him

"Quick, head to the air!"

The bird Pokemon flew as high as he could and managed to dodge it.

"You think it can stay up there?"

"No just to do this, quick a Peck attack!"

The Pokemon managed to dive bomb with a harsh peck attack. It did some damage, but not enough.

"Not impressive, go for a hard Tackle!"

The rat Pokemon manage to hit him hard sending the bird Pokemon taking him out.

"Return Spearow, you did your job."

The trainer with arrogance said "Is that it?"

"No, watch this, let's Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

The Pokemon was in his fighting stance

"Okay then, Rattata go for a Quick Attack."

As the Pokemon was getting close, Ash shouted "Thunder Shock yourself Pikachu!"

Without hesitating, he shocked himself as the Ratatat felt the jolts of electricity coursing to his body and this weakened him.

"Aww come on, go for a Tackle!"

He wasn't able to move, he was paralysed.

"Alright, finish it with Iron Tail!"

"Pika!"

Pikachu went running at him and managed to take out the Pokemon.

The trainer was in shock. "That's impossible, they told me the Synthetic should out muscle any Pokemon."

"Synthetic?"

The trainer returned his Pokemon and left without saying a word. Ash then felt a vibrating noise on his hip and looked at his Pokedex, he won 500 credits.

He petted Pikachu and pondered about how many tough trainers have Synthetic and what will he do about it.

To be continue…

A/N Well here is another chapter more. Yes I know it's weird how Ash is with women, but it is going to be awkward for him. Especially having a body of a 15 year old and a mind of a 10 year old. Trust me it would get worse. Also yes the battles were a little fast. For capturing, I ran playing the game again in FireRed and did a quick simulation how many moves does it take to take out a Pokemon and it was a bit fast. Trust me I will slow down on the next chapter in the Viridian Forest. I went a bit rushed as this chapter I had little time thanks to my job and such. So leave a Review, constructive criticism and no flames. See you next week with another chapter more. Also in my Bio it will explain some changes I have made.

Interesting facts: Did you know that Hypno's are the equivalence of the Pied Piper. It makes us wonder how many children and trainers have gone missing.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, welcome back to the next chapter. Now we will explore with Ash going into Viridian Forest and he will catch and battle, he will also bond with some Pokemon. So here we go guys, enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but if I did Brock would of told us what happened to Professor Ivy.

Chapter 7: Deep in the Forest

After Ash recovered his Pokémon and managed to buy more supplies for his journey. Once he was set, he checked out his Pokedex about his Nidoran:

_Name: Nidoran_

_Gender: Male_

_Pokémon Type: Poison Pin_

_Summary: It is small, but its horn is filled with poison. It charges then stabs with the horn to inject poison_

_Fighting Moves: Scratch, Poison Pin, and Growl_

Ash smiled that he caught a Nidoran, and by training him right he could have a versatile Pokémon. He walked on to Route 2 for some time, when he saw a sign post that says "Entering Viridian Forest: Go with Extreme Caution"

Of course Ash was known to being careful and able to deal with anything that he faces. In his coma, he caught both a Caterpie and Pidgeotto; he also faced a very strange samurai with a tough Pinsir and a Metapod. He snorted over how ridiculous the fight was between his Metapod and his own. He began to make sure he trained his Metapod to do more than that. As he walked on as the sun was setting, he spotted a Caterpie. He smiled to himself and was ready to test Nidoran.

"Alright Nidoran, let's go!"

The rabbit like Pokémon looked at his opponent to fight.

"Alright Nidoran, use Poison Pin!"

"Nidoran!"

Nidoran ran right at him with his pointed pin and hits Caterpie on the side. The Pokémon screamed with pain and was ready for a fight. She looked at his opponent and began to shoot her web at him.

"Dodge it!"

The rabbit Pokémon began to dodge from his left and nearly escaped when he was caught on his foot.

"Use Tackle, Nidoran!"

"Nido!"

He charged at her and tackled her hard, sending the Pokémon flying. She was hit in a tree and was losing conscious. She felt a side on her being hit softly, knowing she was caught.

He waited the first shake, the second, and the last one finally caught a Caterpie.

"Great job, Nidoran!"

He carefully petted the rabbit Pokémon and was happy.

He checked his Pokedex to find out details of Caterpie:

_Name: Caterpie_

_Gender: Female_

_Pokémon type: Worm Pokémon_

_Summary: For protection, it releases a horrible stench from the antennae on its head to drive away enemies._

_Fighting moves: Tackle, String Shot_

He caught another Pokémon and a familiar one. He noticed that the sun was gone and the forest was darker than its usual self. He placed his sleeping back to the side and began to make a small fire between some sage brush, twigs and stones. Once the fire began he released all of his Pokémon and they began to chatter one another. Ash then began to see how different this time around was, his Pokémon and the bond.

"Well guys and gals, I will make dinner and hope that you guys are prepared to go through this forest. We will face trainers and Pokémon alike."

They nodded in agreement.

As he cooked on, the Caterpie went to the Nidoran and was blushing slightly. She cuddled near it as the Nidoran didn't mind the affection, just it was strange for the bug type to be with a different creature. Mankey was talking to Spearow about a few things along with Pikachu. It seems that they are talking about their trainer and what they have done before hand.

"Dinner is ready."

They went toward the different bowls as each of them were eating. Ash was eating his food as Pikachu stayed close to his trainer as he was eating his meal. He just didn't want anything bad happening to his trainer again, even in this forest.

Ash noticed his Pikachu's caution posture. He realized that his Pokémon was being edgy of something bad will happen to him as their guard was done. He petted his Pikachu and said "Don't worry, buddy. Nothing will happen to us. Trust me."

Pikachu smiled at his trainer and was calming down a bit. He suddenly saw his trainer standing up and spraying around the area he was resting. He was glad that he bought a Repel to keep Pokémon away from him and his Pokémon. He finished his can and once all of the Pokémon finished, he returned his Pokémon. He went into his sleeping bag, along with his Pikachu and they slept.

_Next Morning_

Ash was already up and was walking in a man made dirt road. He looked around for anything interesting, when he found a Potion on the ground. It was still full. He quirked his eyebrow and then someone said "Hey you, how about we battle?" A young man with a wife-beater shirt and blue shorts, carrying a bug net.

Ash smirked "You're on!"

They took their position ready for the fight.

"Let's go Weedle!"

A worm Pokémon with a sharp needle point at his head was ready to fight.

"Let's Caterpie!"

The Caterpie, after recuperating from the last fight from yesterday, looked strong and was ready to fight.

"Alright Weedle, give him a Poison Sting!"

The Pokémon went at her.

"Quick, String Shot at the tree and swing yourself up in those trees!"

She obeyed and swung to get away from the attack just in time.

"You think that will slow me down? Weedle, String Shot yourself to the trees and follow that Caterpie!"

He did so, when Ash said

"Quick Tackle attack!"

As she swung, she used her momentum to hit with a hard tackle at the unsuspecting Pokémon sending it flying and hitting on a tree.

"Weedle, are you alright?"

Weedle shook his head and was ready to fight some more. He noticed how Caterpie landed on the ground.

"Alright String Shot at that Caterpie!"

"Quick String Shot around you!"

As Weedle used String Shot, Caterpie was able to String shout around herself, thus negating the attack.

"Alright Caterpie use that String Shot and tie Weedle up!"

She used the momentum from her counter and was able to tie up Weedle.

"Oh crud!"

"Now Tackle hard!"

She went running as fast as she could and manage to tackle the Pokemon hard. Weedle was barely getting up from the attack, when another tackle put the Weedle down and out of the fight.

""Drat! Return Weedle."

"Good job Caterpie."

She smiled in joy she won a fight when she slowly was glowing and began to evolve in his eyes. Once the glowing was over, what stood from a Caterpie was a green cocoon.

"Metapod, Metapod!"

He took out his Pokedex:

_Name: Metapod_

_Gender: Female_

_Type Pokémon: Cocoon_

_Summary: It prepares for evolution by hardening its shell as much as possible to protect its soft body_

_Fighting Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Harden_

Then the trainer said "It's not over, you still have to take out my last Pokémon."

He took out his Pokeball

"Let's go, Metapod!"

Out stood an equal cocoon Pokémon.

"Return Metapod!"

She returned to his Pokeball and took out another Pokémon. He wasn't going to do another harden vs. harden again.

"Go Spearow!"

The bird Pokémon looked at his opponent with a dark grin. To him, it would of been lunch, but this was a battle.

"No matter, Metapod use Harden!"

The Pokémon glowed briefly then it stopped.

"Spearow, Peck attack!"

The attack had a strong effect once the hit brought Metapod on its knees. He was out before anything else, indicating from the swirls in his eyes.

The trainer sighed and knew he was already screwed. He was sure that Metapod was strong enough to hold the attack, but remembered that Spearow's Peck was still super effective.

"Thanks for the fight, trainer. It has been a while since I was tested to keep up"

Ash smiled "Same with you. I just couldn't go for the long run against Metapod."

"Understandable."

"Do you know a way of out this place?"

The bug trainer was in thought and replied "Keep following the road until you reach a fork. Take the left one and keep going straight. Once you reach to a T-Section take a right and you should be out of here in no time."

"Thanks. Take care now."

He nodded and they parted ways.

_Sometime later…_

Ash was following the trail and did saw the fork road. He took the left and kept walking. He was happy for his two victories, but knew he couldn't get cocky. Considering that trainers make mistakes for that. He hoped to find more trainers, but they seem to be much deeper in the forest. He saw the T-Section and made a right.

He was walking and noticed how it was clearing up…

"Hold it their trainer!"

He looked to his left and noticed another trainer wearing near a protective bee suit, minus the helmet.

"How about we have a battle?"

Ash nodded. He prepared himself, when the trainer said "Let's have this as a handicap fight. You use two strong Pokémon, while I use one."

He raised his eyebrow. Pondering, why only one? Surely it would be a tag, unless he was confident with his Pokémon.

"Alright, you're choice."

"Good, let's go Beedrill!"

Out came the last evolve form of Weedle. Unlike any Beedrill, this one looked stronger. Ash suspected another Synthetic user.

"Alright then, let's Metapod and Nidoran!"

Both Pokemon took its stand, ready to fight.

"Ok then. Beedrill, use Twin Needle on both of them!"

He was coming toward them fast.

"Metapod stand your ground with Harden! Nidoran, stay in place while having Poison Sting out!"

Both Pokémon stood in place and were bracing for impact. Both felt a hard hit from the bee Pokémon as they held on the onslaught.

"Alright, Metapod Harden and Tackle! Nidoran, Growl and Scratch!"

Metapod glowed once more and tackled hard against the Pokémon. While he was flown mid-air, he felt his power go down from a strong growl and a hard scratch. Beedrill got up after falling down, and was ready for more of a fight.

'Crud, he's tough. No matter.' Ash thought

"As you can see, you have to do better than that, city boy." the trainer smirked "How about another Twin Needle, Beedrill!"

He went to another attack. Ash noticed that Nidoran was still exhausted from holding on, while Metapod did look beat up.

"Metapod, String Shot Nidoran and a tree. Then swing both of yourselves out of there!"

Metapod was determine not to allow to see Nidoran getting hurt badly. She released a web and it on Nidoran's back, then another one on a tree. She flew swung before the attack could hit either of them. She kept swinging while avoiding the bee Pokémon.

"Alright, Metapod toss Nidoran at Beedrill!"

She knew it was a risk, but she did so as she was told. She threw him hard.

"Beedrill, attack that Nidoran."

"Nidoran latch on to him!"

As he was being pummeled by the Beedrill with the Twin Needle, he was hanging out.

"Nidoran, use Poison Sting non-stop!"

He kept hitting the Pokémon with everything he got. He was slowly losing conscious and when he noticed that it was slowly affecting the bug Pokémon, he had him. He lost conscious.

Metapod saw her darling was out of the fight. She was angry. She wanted to make him pay. The Beedrill taunted over the rabbit Pokémon.

"String Shot at Beedrill!"

Without hesitation, she String Shot the bug Pokémon until he was tied up.

"Get yourself out of their and attack that Pokémon!"

"Quick, Harden and Tackle!" She did so fast before the other Pokémon could react. She sent the Pokémon flying right at a tree. The Beedrill was trying to get up, when he felt another Tackle. He was losing conscious as it felt one more Tackle attack, along the Poison effect that coursed his body, which knocked him out.

The trainer was in shock. He lost. He hasn't lost in years. He was very confident that the Synthetic would be enough to take out any Pokémon in its way. In anger, he returned his Pokémon and left running elsewhere.

Ash was surprised he won, as he noticed that his Metapod was evolving already. He pondered what level she was? She lost the cocoon look and with it came a large purple butterfly. He smiled and took out his Pokedex:

_Name: Butterfree_

_Gender: Female_

_Pokémon Type: Butterfly_

_Summary: It collects honey every day. It rubs honey onto the hairs on its legs to carry it back to its nest_

_Fighting Moves: Tackle, Harden, String Shot, Confusion_

As he put away his Pokedex, he noticed his Butterfree was flying toward Nidoran. She cuddled her self, while avoiding some of the pin from the rabbit Pokémon. He was opening his eyes and saw how Metapod became a Butterfree in one day. He smiled softly and licked her on the cheek. She flushed slightly and knew he was going to be ok.

He shook his head in amusement. He returned his Pokémon as Pikachu smiled on what he saw and was glad that he knew what he was doing. They continued on the trail, when he finally saw a sign that he waited for: Welcome to Pewter City.

To be continue…

A/N: Yet another chapter more and battles. Yes I know Caterpie evolved very fast, but let's be honest, bug types tend to evolve faster than any other Pokémon. Also we will see more of those trainers with Synthetics. So the next chapter will be involved training against Brock, and the battle. So leave a review, constructive criticism and no flames. Laters

Interesting facts: The crush between Butterfree and Nidoran was inspired by the part between Magnemite and Pikachu. Made me laugh and thought, eh why not this one just for the giggles and such, just that Nidoran is more accepting. XD


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys. welcome to another chapter of this story. I would once more thank the people who have been following this story and to respond some reviews:

Element Overlord: Thanks for the review. There is no pairing on this story. It might be in some future time. Nidoran and Butterfree will be there...for now. :D

Guest: Thanks for checking the story out. Yeah in some strange twist in the Anime itself, it seems that Serena is one of those people who he was close to as a child. I know it isn't a pairing of it, but it is just something that I need for Ash to have a drive and purpose to move forward. It will come into play when Ash does bump into Serena...some time in the future.

fatum12: Yeah, Nidoran and Butterfree cannot have any eggs together, considering they are different species. However, I have seen on documentaries and news about how different species show affection one another once in a blue moon. As for the level in this world, well I won't say there is one, but just the implication of how strong the Pokemon battles are. I mean, in his coma, Pokemon are determine by strength, in the reality, they do have some strength 'level' that they have. I might input some way to tell how strong they are in future chapters. I don't know if that answers your question, but it is what I can come up with.

Well now that I start thanking people and such, let us continue where we left off as Ash will train his Pokemon and the battle for his first badge.

Disclaimer: Oh if I did own Pokemon, Ash would of taken out Team Rocket for good.

Chapter 8: The Battle for the Badge

Ash was sitting in the lobby of the Pokemon Center, waiting for his Pokemon to be healed after the last fight. He was surprised that there wasn't a Nurse Joy here, but another nurse. In some manner, he is a bit relieved over the idea of having a clone Joy. He pondered about what to expect on his first gym battle. From what he knows, Brock is still the Gym Leader and has Rock-Type Pokemon.

He countered some idea how to deal with Brock's Pokemon. Another thought came as he pondered how to deal with the Synthetic Trainers. They are tough, tough enough that it takes two Pokemon to stop them. He might also train his Pokemon in tactics to take them out fast. He can't afford to have more of his Pokemon going down, if the trainer has more than one.

"Ash Ketchum, report to the desk to pick up your Pokemon." a female voice said in the intercom

He came over to pick up his Pokemon

"Thanks for healing them."

The nurse, a blond woman in her 30's, bowed slightly and said "You're welcome. Are you planning to take on against Brock?"

Ash nodded "But first I am going to train for a bit, before I take him on."

The nurse replied "Before you do, could you see me? I need to give you some documents to him."

"Document?"

"Yes. You see, there are some trainers who use Synthetics on their Pokemon, and well...the Gym doesn't allow it."

Ash nodded and understood "Don't worry, I will let you check for them."

"Thank you, well done, off you go."

Ash nodded and left the Center. He looked around Pewter City, and like Viridian City it was filled with graffiti, some gamblers on the side and two teenagers who are in a dazed look. He felt bad for these people, he knew in his coma, nothing like this existed. But then that is what innocence existed in his mind. He was also uncomfortable with some of the much older women, offering him something that he isn't willing to deal with as he arrived in the evening as he could remember. The so called 'good time' made him awkward and just wanted to move forward.

He kept walking back at Route 3 and took out all of his Pokemon.

"Alright guys, listen up. We have a few days to make you strong. Our battle will be against Brock the Gym Leader from Pewter City. He has strong Rock-Type Pokemon. I must train you to deal with him and his Pokemon. We must do everything in our strength to be as one and win this fight. Will lead this team to victory?!"

The Pokemon chirped into agreement.

"Alright. Spearow, start sharpening your beak by hitting that rock over there. Nidoran, use only Poison Sting on that rock near that tree. Butterfree, use Confusion to lift that rock over their and toss it on that boulder. Mankey, use Low Kick on that boulder. Finally, Pikachu, use Iron Tail on that rock over their."

They nodded as they each did their task. The young trainer was watching his Pokemon doing everything they can to demolish the rock, for two a boulder, just to be able to deal damage. Ash had some plan up his sleeve, but needs to make sure it worked out.

As an hour passed, Ash called up his Pokemon. Despite how tired they look, they did a bit of damage.

"Rest up for an hour and then get back to training."

They nodded. Butterfree rested next to Nidoran. Mankey was stretching on the side. Both Spearow and Pikachu were discussing about ideas about winning the fight. Ash smirked for a moment, proud that his Pokemon are as one.

An hour passed, and they changed it up as Ash wanted them to battle each other. It was one way to make them stronger. He watched as Mankey took on against Spearow, Pikachu vs. Nidoran and Butterfree. He knew that Pikachu had an advantage over the two, considering that Pikachu had better training. He watched how Mankey took punishment after punishment against Spearow, while Pikachu used his speed to deal with both Nidoran and Butterfree.

He watched, while he was training himself. He knew that he might come up with some trouble in the future, and he didn't wanted to be robbed nor beat up by strangers. He had to prepare himself for anything.

_The sun was setting_

He took his Pokemon to recover and manage to stay at a small motel, not far away from the Center and decided to make a call at his home.

"Ketchum residents this is Delia speaking."

"Hey mom, it's me Ash."

"Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"Good. I am at Pewter City, training my Pokemon."

"Oh wow, you made it to Pewter City?"

"Yep, it was a long walk, but I caught some Pokemon on the way."

"That's good to hear. You're father wanted to speak to you right now."

"Alrighty."

He then heard his father's voice "So, how are you son?"

"Good, just training before battling against Brock."

"Good, good. Just make sure you have a game plan against him."

"I will. Is there anything that I should know about his Pokemon?"

"Just that he has Rock-Types. At least three of them."

"Three?"

"Yep, that is all I can tell you, so make sure you save Pikachu for last. Give him the big surprise."

"I will. Thanks for everything."

"No problem. Listen call Professor Oak once you beat Brock, he will give you something. Trust me."

"Alright, I will."

"Take care son, I am proud of you."

"You too dad, bye."

As he hung up off his cell phone, he decided to make one more call, to Misty.

"Celedon Gym, this is Misty speaking."

"Hey Misty, it's Ash."

"Oh hey their, Pokemon in Training. How are you?"

He chuckled "Oh good, just in Pewter City, training and preparing for my first gym battle."

"That's great. Just remember, strategize before entering in battle. Make sure you never hesitate in a fight."

"I will. So how are you, Misty?"

"Oh...well I am good. Just relaxing after another long day of battling. I can't wait to see you Ash."

"Really?"

She giggled "Of course. Just wondering how tall or short you are, plus to hang out for a bit. If you want to."

Ash smiled "Sure I would like to do that, when I arrive."

"Good. I must let you in on something about Brock, Ash. He hasn't had a good battle for some time, from what I know. So make sure you push him hard, as he will push hard back. It has been a long time for him that he had any sense of battle for honor, since he enjoys fighting with honor and courage."

"Don't worry Misty, I will give you a battle he will never forget."

"Good. Now I have to go now Ash, take care."

"You too."

Once the call was off, Ash began to eat his sandwich and began to ponder on a strategy to victory.

_Few days past, inside the Pewter City Gym…_

A young man, was sitting in his chair, filling out a number of documents for the league itself. Wearing a long sleeved tan shirt and khaki pants, earned him his look of being more into earth than anything. He sighed once he finished with his paper work. He looked at his clock, 12:10 pm. He decided to wait for his girlfriend, who was called up earlier of bring lunch, to be able to talk for a moment.

He reclined his chair and began to think about his past battles and his job feeling nearly empty. The Gym Leader was known to enjoy fighting against any opponents that brought out skill and style with everything they got. When he became a Gym Leader at 14, he was excited of taking on against any opponent he faced. He smiled about the number of opponents that used interesting tactics and overall strength to win the badges. He felt great, winning or losing, knowing he pushed himself. He met his girlfriend a year later; a young girl who fashioned into wearing a schoolgirl uniform with short brunette hair, brown eyes, and a kind attitude that she had.

Although happy with his relationship, things began to go downhill for his job. After some time, trainers began to use Synthetics on their Pokemon and use them for winning the badges. Brock didn't know about Synthetics, as he was unfamiliar looks of the Pokemon. Over time, he began to learn about them and their looks, to the point that he was against it. Learning of the side effects and the problems; he and the other gym leaders petitioned a vote on banning the drug. At first, it was almost no vote of confidence, but thankfully Lance was given that all trainers were to go through inspection before battling. This allowed him to gain his wins, considering that he was at a long losing streak with the unfair advantage. To add to it all, some of the rich trainers also place money for him to pay off the badge.

Oh how loathed those trainers. He would kick them out, until a call from the committee threatened his job. He would be frustrated about this, and would send letter to Lance about this. Lance had hard time dealing with this. Since then, he was nearly lost in touch with his purpose of battling. He began to consider resigning in the future, he couldn't take it.

Suddenly, he saw his girlfriend, bringing his lunch. She saw across him and they were both eating quietly. No spoken words were needed, as she saw his facial expression of frustration. She couldn't blame him, she watched him going through a number of bad things going on, she wished that she can help him out. Confort him, from all of the problems that he is going through.

As they finished their meal, she went over and hugged Brock. Surprised by the gesture, he held her close.

"Don't worry Brock, things will work out."

He sighed and smiled sadly "Yeah, thanks Diana. Thanks for being in my side."

She smiled and kissed his lips softly. "I am here to help out in any way."

He smirked as he sat her down on his lap. "Just one good battle is all I need to convince others about the beauty of fighting. That is all I ask."

"It will come…"

Suddenly, a trainer entered the office.

"Brock, a trainer is asking to battle you."

Diana got up from where she was sitting, as Brock nodded to him.

"Well, let's see what the trainer wants with me."

They both left the office.

In the end of the arena, Ash was ready to fight against Brock. He must do everything he can to win this fight. He has a plan that might work, just that he hopes that the Pokemon Brock has are the same.

Suddenly on the opposite side of the arena, two large doors opened and for the first time, Ash was surprised with a grown up Brock. On his side was a girl, who then kissed him on the cheek and left his side. Ash shook his head in disbelief, the Brock he knew would chase girls around. Oh well, what did he knew.

Brock noticed his opponent and raised his eyebrow,. A Pikachu on his side? Unheard off and he was given some papers, stating that the trainer's Pokemon are clean. This would be interesting.

"So I take it this is your first Pokemon badge?" questioned Brock.

Ash nodded

"Very well, rules are simple, you get to use only the Pokemon you have available, while I use three. I can't substitute, while you can. Winner would be with the one who knocks his Pokemon. Understand?" said Brock

Ash replied "Yes"

"Good, now introduce yourself."

Ash then stated lol I'm Ash Ketchum, I'm from Pallet Town"

Brock smirked "Very well Ash, I'm Brock Slate, Gym Leader of Pewter City. Are you ready to battle?"

Ash nodded.

They both entered the platform and it raised slightly. On the middle of the arena, far away, stood Diana as referee. Some few people sat at the benches aside to see the fight.

"This would be a Pokemon battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town versus Brock Slate for the Boulder Badge!" Announced Diana

"Ready, Ash?"

Ash nodded

"Ready Brock?"

Brock grabbed his Pokeball and nodded.

"Begin!"

"Go Rhyhorn!"

A grey armored quadruped Pokemon roared.

"Let's go Nidoran!"

Nidoran looked with a fierce determination and was ready.

"Alright Rhyhorn go for a Tackle!"

The rocky Pokemon was running right at the bunny Pokemon.

"Nidoran, hold yourself strong with a Poison Pin attack!"

Nidoran placed his feet hard and his spikes began to extract some of the poison. Both attacks collided; though Rhyhorn looked barely hurt, he was ready for more.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Ash. Rhyhorn, use Stomp Attack!"

The large Pokemon was aiming for a kick right at the smaller Pokemon.

"Nidoran, counter attack with Horn Attack!"

Both attacks collided, but Nidoran was hurt more.

"A rookie mistake in your part, using a normal attack on a Rock-type. Rhyhorn, go for a Headbutt!"

The large Pokemon head was lighting up.

"Now Nidoran, use Double Kick!"

The smaller Pokemon jumped and went for the first kick, aimed at his head. Then a second one across his face. Rhyhorn roared in pain for the super effective move and was sent flying into one of the rock structures.

Brock was surprised that Nidoran knew how to use a move like that, then he remembered that Nidoran are versatile Pokemon, able to learn new moves.

"Rhyhorn, are you alright?"

The rocky Pokemon wobble slightly and was ready to fight with a grunt.

"A bit of surprise that you did that. No matter, Rhyhorn use Rollout!"

The rocky Pokemon was coming at Nidoran, fast.

"Quick Nidoran, jump on him and start running!"

The bunny Pokemon jumped high and managed to land on him. He was running as Rhyhorn was rolling on. Then Nidoran managed to move directions to the rolling Pokemon. He managed to hit him into one of the stalagmites of rocks. This stopped the Rollout move, which exposed the bottom part of Rhyhorn.

"Now Nidoran, go for a Poison Sting!"

He kept going with the attack non stop, knowing that larger Pokemon will retaliate.

"Quick, use Rollout again!"

As it did so, Nidoran was attacking more Poison Stings, as he was getting dizzy from rolling out. As Rhyhorn stopped after 20 seconds, Nidoran was wobbling.

"Now, use Tackle!"

The larger Pokemon tackled the smaller one, sending him flying into the stalagmite.

"Nidoran, are you ok?"

Ash was concerned about this fight. Then he noticed that Nidoran was barely standing up, not giving up. Nidoran then noticed Rhyhorn as he winced slightly. He smirked to himself, knowing that the deed is done.

"Let's end this Rhyhorn, use another Rollout!"

"Nidoran, Double Kick!"

Both Pokemon were going for their last move. Nidoran went for his dual kick and was colliding with the rolling Pokemon. Both collided, sending Nidoran flying to one side, while Rhyhorn flying on the other. Rhyhorn landed on his feet, while Nidoran was rolling over until he was unconscious.

Brock smirked, so much for a fight.

"Nidoran is unable to-"

Suddenly, Rhyhorn equally fell down. This shocked not only Brock but his girlfriend also. This also added to the audience not only the inside of the gym, but also some of the locals that are watching. Yes, locals as the idea of watching Gym Battles became popular over the years, that they decided to air the fights in the local cities and in some of the areas. In one of those areas, Giovanni was in shock that his son managed to take down Rhyhorn with a Nidoran.

Diana snapped out of her shocked moment "Both Pokemon are unable to battle, please send in your next Pokemon!"

Ash smirked, and knew what he was doing. He was surprised with Rhyhorn, but once exploiting the soft spot, it was just a matter of time of the poison to finish the last of its stamina,

Both trainers returned their Pokemon.

"Hmph. I underestimated you, using tactics to deal with my Pokemon. Well not good enough. Go Geodude!"

The rock Pokemon with only a head and arms was ready to combat. Ash knew he had to take him out fast, and knew which Pokemon would do this job.

"Go Mankey!"

The pig monkey Pokemon stared at his opponent and was ready to take him out.

"Just because you have a fighting type, doesn't mean you would win. Geodude Defense Curl and Tackle!"

Geodude curled himself up and was coming right at him.

"Mankey, use Karate Chop and follow up a Low Kick!"

The fighting Pokemon with his palm opponent chopped the rock Pokemon to a halt then kicked hard sending him flying into one of the stalagmites. Geodude was in real pain, but was ready to fight.

"Alright, Geodude use Rock Throw!"

Geodude grabbed some of the rocks around and began to chuck it at the monkey Pokemon.

"Mankey, use Karate Chop to stop each of them!"

The fighting Pokemon destroyed the rocks that was coming her way, until one of them managed to hit her on the side of the face. It fazed her for a moment, but it ended up pissing her off greatly.

"Mankey go for a Low Kick again!"

Mankey went right at him with kick.

"Use Mega Punch!"

Both Pokemon collided with the moves. As the attack stopped, Geodude was sent flying into the stalagmites and was at the ground out cold. Mankey flew and was huffing and puffing. She was in pain but was ready to fight.

Diana knew that Geodude was hit hard with the monkey Pokemon "Geodude is unable to battle, the winner goes to Mankey. Please take out your Pokemon."

Brock took a deep breath and letting it out.

'I don't understand this feeling.'Brock thought 'I feel so exhausted, but I know that I have one left. I haven't felt this type of exhaustion before. This battle is putting me to go all out. Maybe Ash could be the one. I know he is. Now to test him.'

Then Brock smiled "You have given me a fight, Ash. But now, I am going to really test you with my last Pokemon."

Ash smiled "Alright, I am ready."

Brock returned his Geodude, then took out his last Pokeball.

"Let's go, Onix!"

A large snake-like rock Pokemon came out. Even in his coma, Ash was still in awed by the size of it. Mankey knew she was in for the fight of her life. The crowd from both the inside and outside knew that Brock was taking out his best and were enjoying the fight. A number of trainers saw how none of Ash's Pokemon so far had some of the Synthetic looks and began to ponder of battling like he is.

"I will win this Brock just watch. Mankey, go for a Low Kick!"

The monkey Pokemon went right at him for the kick.

"Onix, take the attack, you know what to do."

The larger Pokemon grunted and he glowed slightly. He felt the brunt of the kick and winced knowing it was painful.

Ash questioned it and decided to take him out for good.

"One more kick, Mankey!"

Mankey nodded and went for another kick and it wince some more.

"Now Onix, unleash your attack!"

The larger Pokemon roared and tackled Mankey hard sending Mankey flying right at some stalagmites. She was going through them, and was rolling on the ground. Mankey was out.

Ash was in shock with what happened. He's wondering what was that.

"Mankey is unable to battle, the winner is Onix. Please release your next Pokemon."

Ash returned Mankey and pondered how to deal with something like this.

"A secret attack of mines Ash, I do hope you're ready for the next round."

Ash took out his next Pokeball.

"Go Butterfree!"

The butterfly Pokemon came out of the Pokeball and looked right at her opponent.

"Butterfree, String Shot!"

Butterfree began to release the sticky web around the larger Pokemon.

"Onix, use Rock Throw!"

The larger Pokemon, though felt a little stuck, was able to launch a rock and was a direct hit. Butterfree felt pain and nearly landed on the ground.

"Hang in their Butterfree. Keep using String Shot!"

Butterfree nodded and kept going at it.

"Onix another Rock Throw!"

Onix threw another Rock attack.

"Quick use Confusion and send it back at him!"

Butterfree's eyes glowed and the rock stopped at mid air and threw it back at the face of Onix. It roared in pain but was still standing.

"Onix use Tackle!"

"Butterfree Harden and Tackle!"

Both Pokemon collided and went for the attack. Both were hurt at minimal, considering that Harden stopped all of the pain, while the rock body was little effective of it.

"Ok Onix, unleash it again!"

Onix roared and went for another tackle and Butterfree flew right at the wall and was slammed hard. Butterfree was out cold.

"Butterfree is unable to battle, Onix is the winner. Please send out your next Pokemon."

"Return Butterfree!"

Ash knew he had two left. He then noticed the web was still there and he had an idea. It was a risk, but it will pay, he hoped.

"Go Spearow!"

The tiny bird Pokemon looked at his opponent and knew that this would not be easy of a fight.

"You're at a disadvantage kid. Onix Rock Throw!"

He threw some rocks right at the Pokemon, trying to hit him.

"Dodge those attacks and go for a Leer!"

Spearow was able to dodge the Pokemon and gave a menacing look at the rock Pokemon. It winced slightly, lowering the defense.

"Tackle attack, Onix!"

The larger Pokemon went right at him.

"Spearow Leer and Peck!"

The bird Pokemon went right at him also. He gave another leer look and pecked him. Both Pokemon collided, which left Spearow in more pain while Onix at a minimal pain. Ash began to notice how exhausted Onix is becoming, so far it was working.

"Onix, Rock Throw!"

He threw a rock and manage to clip Spearow as it was recovering. The bird Pokemon screeched in pain on the super effective move and was almost out.

"Spearow, one more Leer and Peck move. I know you can do it!"

The bird Pokemon was determine to do his best and went for the attack. He leered at his opponent, which caused the other Pokemon's defense to go down again, while being pecked hard.

"Onix, unleash your energy!"

The same glow came out and tackled the bird Pokemon. He was sent at a stalagmite and was out cold.

"Spearow is unable to battle, the winner is Onix. Please send in your last Pokemon."

Ash returned his Spearow "Good work, buddy. You did your part, and now for the last part." He looked at Onix and knew he was hurt badly. His last Pokemon would do. The crowd were divided between Ash and Brock. The Pallet trainer had strategy, while Brock was a veteran in fighting. They wanted to hope that Ash would win this fight.

"Alright for my last Pokemon, let's go Pikachu!"

Pikachu left in Ash's side and was ready to fight.

Brock knew he had him now. His last Pokemon was at a disadvantage in every way.

"So sending your little mouse to finish the job? Too bad it won't happen, kid. This is where your journey is stopped."

"You're wrong about that Brock, this is the part that I will win. Pikachu Quick Attack!"

The little mouse Pokemon was going right at the large Pokemon

"I will oblige with a quick and painless loss, unleash your energy!"

Onix glowed and was heading right at Pikachu.

"Quick Pikachu, switch it to Iron Tail!"

Brock gasped as he tried to command him to move. However, Onix could barely move and noticed some of the String Shot was still their. He then noticed the mouse Pokemon's tail glowing and then smacking hard at Onix's face. He was flung on the side of the arena and was hit hard on the ground. Pikachu landed on his feet and winced from his tail.

The larger Pokemon was trying to get up, but then fell out the ground as his eyes had swirls.

Onyx was out.

To be continue…

Yep, That is the battle. I will leave it for the aftermath on the next chapter. If you can figure out the attack, I shall give you virtual cookies. Also to letting you guys know that the beta reader accepted my idea, so I will keep an update on the new story, which would be another Pokemon. So leave a review, constructive criticism, no flames and see you guys next week.

Interesting fact: In his coma, Brock was representing his sexuality. In some manner it would make sense why he wasn't in a relationship, due to the fact that Ash isn't acceptable in relationships. I would say that Ash was beginning to merge with that on X and Y. I am not saying he is a pervert, but more noticing girls now with Serena.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, this is ThomasLight. Here is another chapter here. I would like to thank the readers and those that have kept up this chapter. This chapter will cover the aftermath of the battle and Route 4. I would thank you guys for giving this story a chance to check it out. Now to check out the reviews:

Element Overlord: Yeah thanks a lot. A pairing will be their...in the future time.

jg13145: Well more like a fast Iron Tail attack. It would hurt like a lot with the speed itself.

Now that it is out of the way, enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did, Anabel would have instead of using 'do you feel what I feel' she would have said something.

Chapter 9: Celebration and trainers

The crowd were stunned in disbelief. Not just stunned, but just staring at how the impossible was done by a mere trainer. A trainer took out a Pokémon, knowing he was in a disadvantage, and managed to beat him with one hard hit. What are the odds of that happening. If the crowd of the inside isn't enough, the people who saw this fight were surprised even more.

Giovanni, Ash's father, knew that Pikachu was his ace in the hole. He knew that he was going to use Iron Tail, but it was a risk move, considering how Bide could take a large fraction of health or not. He was proud of his son at that point, winning his first badge on his first try. He then remembered his fight with Ash and realized how much potential his son has. He is glad that he is helping him out in any manner.

Diana shook out of her system from being shocked and said "Onix is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner. Without anymore Pokémon from the opponent, the winner of this battle is Ash Ketchum!"

Ash then jumped for joy "Alright!"

"Pi Pikachu!"

Both human and Pokémon hugged each other as the people in the room began to clap and cheer as the outside was the same also. Ash noticed Brock returning his Pokémon and looked serious and went over to him. He hoped he will not complain about cheating or anything. The Gym leader was in front of him and then took something out. A Boulder Badge. Then Brock smiled at him.

"Congratulations Ash. You beat me fair and square, here is the Boulder Badge."

He was given a small badge, shaped like a rock. He bowed slightly and said "Thanks Brock. You gave me one battle of a lifetime."

He nodded "I never thought that I would have the biggest fight of my life. I would apologize for my arrogance."

"Forgiven. Look, let's head to the Pokémon Center to heal them."

After agreeing, they got out of the gym, not expecting a large crowd changing 'Ash' and clapping. Some shook his hand, while others patted his back. Brock also was also being congratulated for his fight.

As their Pokémon are being healed, Ash went to one of the video phones to talk to Professor Oak.

"I saw your victory. A congratulation is in order."

"Thanks professor."

"No problem. Now on to business."

Ash nodded and motioned him to continue.

"Gary came up with a brand new device that will help you catch Pokémon and keeping count on them. Let me give it to you."

Suddenly a small watch appeared on the side of the computer. He looked at it curiously and noticed some small attachments on the side.

"This device will also allow you to keep in track on their health. Just a precaution for you and your Pokémon."

"Thanks professor!"

"No problem, well I must go now. I have some Pokémon to take care."

As the phone call ended, Brock approached him with Ash's Pokeball with Pikachu approaching him.

"There we go all new now."

Ash nodded as Pikachu jumped at Ash's shoulder and sat there.

"So what's next?"

"I will be heading to Cerulean City, to capture my next badge."

"Well if I were you, I would rest up at this point, considering it is getting a bit dark." Brock suggested

"Sure, just going to get a bite to eat and then rest."

"Alright then, take care of yourself in your journey and thank you Ash."

"No problem." Ash smiled

As they separated apart, Diana came toward Brock with a letter that just came in.

"Brock this is from the Pokémon League."

He looked on the letter that read:

_Brock: _

_Your battle today with the trainer Ash has impressed us. We have never seen a fight like no other. I know on your clause of contract that if a loss came, your pay will be deducted. Do not worry about it, as we will pay you 800,000 credits for today. It will help with your gym's reconstruction, along with any new Rock-Type Pokémon you need. I am contacting the other Gym Leaders about Ash Ketchum to prepare themselves. This credit is to acknowledge also of your spirit of fighting and we will consider listening to any ideas you will have. _

_Until then_

_Pokémon League Committee_

Brock nearly fainted. He got paid a large some of the credits. He needed to cover the costs now along the bills. He smiled and felt that he owed Ash one for this.

"Diana, how about I take you out for a fancy dinner?"

Diana nodded and they both walked in the Pewter City.

_The next day_

Ash was walking toward Route 4 with confidence. He hummed along the way with joy and hoping to find more Pokémon. He made to sure to remember to call his parents later on, along with Misty.

"Hey you!"

Ash turned around and found a young brunette teenager wearing a schoolgirl uniform, who Ash admitted looked attractive.

"Yes?"

"You're Ash right?"

He nodded

"How about a battle?"

Ash smirked "You're on!"

They got into a battle stance. The girl took out her Pokeball from her belt

"Let's go, Oddish!"

A small plant Pokémon, lacking arms, was ready to fight.

"Alright then, let's go Butterfree!"

The butterfly Pokémon came out and was ready.

"Oddish, Sleep Powder!"

Oddish began to release a purple powder from the leaves itself.

"Butterfree, flap your wings to blow it away!"

She did so rapidly and was safe

"Alright Butterfree use Confusion!"

Butterfree's eyes glowed blue and Oddish felt immense pain from the attack and was nearly out.

"Oddish!" the Pokémon cried in pain

"Hang in their friend. Go for a tackle attack!"

The plant Pokémon tried to, but ended up being confused on his target and ended up hitting the tree next to it, knocking himself out.

She ran up to the Pokémon and checked that he was out cold.

"Sorry about that."

She nodded and returned Oddish. Then she took out her last Pokémon

"Don't worry, my last Pokémon would do the trick. Pidgey let's go!"

The small bird Pokémon came out and was ready to fight.

"Butterfree, return!"

Ash returned Butterfree and took out another Pokeball.

"Let's go Spearow!"

The other tiny Pokémon came out and was ready to fight.

"Alright Pidgey, use Gust Attack!"

The bird created a small gust and manage to hit Spearow.

"Hang in their Spearow. Use Leer!"

The Pokémon shrugged from the attack and gave a hard glare on the small Pokémon, causing her to lower the defense.

"Pidgey, Tackle attack!"

The bird Pokémon was coming toward the much agressive bird Pokémon with the attack.

"Spearow, use Peck Fury Attack!"

Spearow came toward it and pecked it once, twice, and the third time. Pidgey was in pain and was barely hanging on.

"Pidgey, use another Gust attack!"

"Spearow fly along the current from the Gust attack!"

As the gust came toward him, he flew on the same direction it was coming. The young teenager is trying to figure out, what he was doing.

"Now launch yourself at Pidgey with a Peck!"

The aggressive bird came toward Pidgey fast, and pecked it hard from the momentum. Pidgey was out also.

"Thanks Pidgey." As she returned her fallen Pokemon. She came up to Ash, as he was returning his Pokemon.

"Thanks for the battle. I can see why you're tough."

Ash blushed slightly "Oh it was just strategy that I try to come up. Nothing new."

"I know that you're paid from the win, but I want you to have this also."

She was blushing when she gave a small peck in the cheek to Ash. Ash was left stunned.

"Well then Ash, I will see you around sometime." She waved goodbye, while Ash himself was doing so dumbly.

He stood at the same place for a short time, pondering what just happened. He then moved forward.

As he was walking on, a trainer came out of the trees.

"So you're the guy who beat Brock right?"

Ash nodded

The young teenage boy dropped from the trees and seemed to be air with confidence

"How about a battle Ash, with two of my Pokémon?"

"Alright!"

He took out his Pokeball and threw it

"Go Nidoran!"

A male Nidoran came out. However, Ash noticed some of the legs muscles and horns look stronger and sharper along how almost abnormally big it was. Ash knew he was a Synthetic user.

He wasn't going to take chances

"Butterfree, I choose you!"

Butterfree looked at her opponent and was ready to fight.

"Alright Nidoran use Horn Attack!"

Nidoran was coming toward him with the horn sharpened.

"Butterfree, use Confusion!"

As the Pokemon's eyes was glowing, the body of Nidoran did also. He was hurt but the incoming attack still came and Butterfree was seriously hurt. Ash stood a bit surprised how it held on.

"As you can see, it can take a Psychic attack like it was nothing."

Although to a short glance, it would be fine. However, Ash noticed it did got hurt badly. He then knew what he must do to stop him.

"Butterfree, use another Confusion!"

Butterfree's eyes was glowing, however Nidoran was dodging the attack.

"Nidoran, another Horn attack!"

Ash saw how it was heading toward Butterfree.

"Butterfree, Harden and Tackle!"

She shined slightly her body and went for a tackle. They both collided as both were hurt. Butterfree was taken out of the fight, while Nidoran was still standing.

"Well, well, well. Not so mighty huh?"

"Butterfree return!"

As his Pokémon return, Ash took out another one.

"Go Spearow!"

Spearow came out and was ready to fight.

"Nidoran, end this fight with another Horn Attack!"

It was coming toward him for another attack.

"Spearow, use Leer and Fury Attack!"

Spearow glared at the Pokémon. Then both attack collided; although Spearow was hurt from the Horn attack, Spearow managed to end the fight after a consecutive critical five combo hits.

The trainer saw how Nidoran was out cold. He was angry and returned him.

"You got lucky, but your luck is about to run out." He took out another Pokémon "Go Ekans!"

A snake Pokémon looked at his opponent as it was another course meal.

"Spearow give it a Leer at him!"

The Pokémon nodded and glared at him, lowering his defenses.

"Ekans, use Bite!"

The snake Pokémon bit hard on the bird Pokémon.

"Spearow, hang in their with a Peck attack!"

The bird pecked on Ekans. As the snake Pokémon did felt the peck, it managed to hold on with the bite.

"Now Ekans, Wrap him up!"

Using his body, the Pokémon wrapped his prey's body around, squeezing the air out of it. Ash knew he didn't stand a chance.

"Return Spearow!"

He returned his Pokémon.

"Let's go Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

The mouse Pokémon knew it was going to be a crazy battle.

"So another meal for my Ekans? Go for a Poison Sting!"

He launched his attack with his mouth opening.

"Pikachu, Double Team and Quick Attack combo!"

Pikachu created a dozen clones of himself and was going very fast. Ekans try to find the fake one, but missed each one. Pikachu managed to hit him on the side.

"You think quickness will help? It is a powerful Pokémon"

"Pikachu, Thunder Shock!"

"Pikachuuuu!" A thunder attack connected to the snake Pokémon and it was in pain. Ash knew that trainers tend to get cocky, especially Synthetic trainers. A flaw he takes advantage of.

Ekans looked beat up, but ready to fight.

"It's not over yet, use Wrap attack!"

He went at him to constrict him.

"Pikachu, let him!"

At first Pikachu was hesitant, but he trusted his trainer's instinct. He was being wrapped around his body hard.

"Guess its over for you, huh?"

"Not quite, Pikachu Thunder Shock!"

Pikachu released a hard Thunder Shock. He gave it all, while being squeezed the air out of him. He hoped he would let go. It just made things harder.

"Keep squeezing!"

"You can do it, Pikachu!"

He kept going at it non stop. Until finally, Ekans was letting go. His body was twitching from pain.

"Ekans!"

"Finish it with Iron Tail, Pikachu!"

Although exhausted of being squeezed, he ran right at Ekans with his tail glowing. He slammed Ekans hard on the side of his face and took him out. Pikachu was panting. The trainer, returned his Pokémon, and ran off.

Ash let go off his breath. Relieved that it was over. Four Pokémon to take out two. He needed to find a weakness for this. He shuddered in the thought of 3 Synthetics, taking out nearly his whole team. He carried Pikachu and walked on the Route.

He then saw a Pokémon Center, not far from Mt. Moon. He smiled sadly at the fact that there wont be a Seymour the Scientist this time, nor a Clefairy dance. Then again, it would be more interesting on what to expect.

As he waited for his Pokémon to recover, he checked on his email and it was from Brock.

_Ash, I forgot to give you this item._

_This item is a Technical Machine. It will allow your Pokémon to learn a move. All you have to do is pick the Pokémon you want to use and it will learn from it. This particular one is Bide. The move I used to nearly beat you with. It will allow your Pokémon to absorb the attack and will return it two-fold. Use it wisely._

_Brock_

Ash looked at the strange CD and device and decided to hold it off, he might find the right one along the way. He then called his home from the video phone, picking it up was his mom:

"Ketchum residents."

"Hey mom!"

"Hello sweetheart. How are you?"

"I'm good, I have my first badge!" He showed her his Boulder Badge

Delia felt joyful for her son's first badge "Congratulation Ash! I'm so proud of you. Just keep doing your best!"

"I will mom. Is dad home?"

Delia frowned a bit "No, he has to stay at Silph Co for a while, overtime with a project."

"Oh, okay."

"Don't worry, I know he is proud of you. So anything going on?"

"Well I fought two trainers on the way and well a girl kissed on me on the cheek after the battle."

Her mother squealed "Did you got her number?"

Ash felt slightly awkward "Eh...no I didn't. We kind of went our separate ways."

She pouted "Oh Ash, how are you going to find a wife, if you forget things?"

"Mom!"

"Oh I am just kidding. Just know that I am proud of you."

"I know mom. Well I have to go now."

"Take care Ash, and don't forget to always change your underwear!"

Before he can retort the called ended. Ash sighed and made one last call to Misty. He noticed that she was in her nightgown again and smiled who it was.

"Hey Ash."

"Hey Misty, how was your day?"

"All good. I heard what happened on your first battle. A congratulation is in order."

He sheepishly replied "Oh...it was nothing really. Just good old strategy and timing."

She shook her head "I saw the fight Ash, you seem to bring a missing element in the fight that was almost long gone. nonetheless, anything happened after the fight?"

He nodded "Yep. Took on two trainers, one of them had two Synthetic Pokémon."

Misty frowned hearing this "Are you okay?"

Ash nodded "Don't worry I won this fight."

Misty smiled softly from hearing this "Good. So I am next huh?"

"Yeah, just have to go through ."

"Try to be careful in there."

He nodded "I will be careful."

"Oh by the way, if you reach to Cerulean let me know."

"I will."

"Well I am going to get some rest Ash. So take care"

"I will" Before she hung up, she blew at him which caused Ash to flush. She giggled and hung up.

Ash doesn't understand why this happens to him. Is he that attractive? He shrugged just decided to rest up.

To be continued…

A/N: Another chapter more. Yes it's Bide, such a good move for a tough Pokémon to use. I know some of you are wondering, why the flirting? Well why not? It wont mean an immediate pairing like that, trust me. As we continue on the next chapter next week, he will go through Mt. Moon, where he will meet Team Rocket. Yep Team Rocket. So leave a review, comments, and no flames. See you guys later.

Interesting facts:The Coma theory never stated what Cilan and Iris represented in his dreams. I would say that Cilan represented his maturity and analytical approach, while Iris is more of the girl who is telling Ash to grow up. In may seem repetitive, but she is wanting for Ash to grow up after showing some immaturity again on Unova.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, how's everyone doing? Well we have reached a milestone: Chapter 10. Yes this chapter is a milestone, as how we reached to a point of no return for me. Well I would like to thank the you the readers for reading this work and also the people who are following it and such. Also to announce that I will reveal my new story next month. So just to thank the review:

Element-Overlord: Thanks once more. Yeah Ash seems to slowly understand women. You will see how Rockets are this time around.

Now to continue the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. I saw it all the time…

Chapter 10: Enter the Rockets

Ash, having his Pokémon items and his Pokémon themselves healed and ready, were at the entrance of Mt. Moon. He knew that the walk would be long and dangerous, but it will allow him to find more Pokémon and also find anything worth it. He might even find trainers that can help his Pokémon become stronger. He began to enter the cave and surprised how much of the cave does have a little light.

In some aspect, he noticed how a pathway was man made along with some few signs on the way warning trainers and hikers. He began to walk from the pathway looking around for anything that caught his eye.

Suddenly a Sandshrew was in his path and was ready to fight. Ash took out his Pokeball and threw it.

"Let's go Mankey."

Mankey came out and saw her opponent. She was ready to take out the armadillo looking Pokémon.

"Mankey, go for a Karate Chop!"

Mankey went right at him and gave a painful chop, causing Sandshrew to stand back for a moment. He then shook it off and went for a Scratch Attack.

"Mankey, dodge it and go for a Low Kick!"

She avoided the attack and manage to connect the low kick. He was kicked across the face and began to roll back. He then was rolling right at her.

"Mankey brace yourself with a Karate Chop!"

Mankey nodded and placed an open palm, ready to for the attack. Both attacks collided, causing Sandshrew to fly a few feet away, as Mankey's hand was quivering for a moment. Sandshrew was slowly losing conscious; he felt something soft hit him on the side of his body.

Ash waited for the Pokeball to shake once. Then twice. Finally the third time it made a 'Ting' sound. He caught a Sandshrew.

Ash hugged Mankey and said "Great work, Mankey."

Mankey blushed and was put down. Ash went over and picked up his Pokeball. He grabbed his Potion and healed Sandshrew. Once that was finished, he kept walking through the path as he also returned Mankey.

He checked his Pokedex:

_Name: Sandshrew_

_Gender:Male_

_Pokémon Type: Mouse Pokémon_

_Summary: If it fell from a great height, this Pokémon could save itself by rolling into a ball and bouncing._

_Attack Type: Scratch, Sand Attack, Defense Curl_

Ash knew he would be a perfect defense type. He began to ponder, if he could put Bide at him. He will test him later on.

Ash then said "Pikachu, keep your ears peeled for anything."

The mouse Pokémon nodded and he kept his ears up for anything. As he kept walking, he noticed a ladder that leads up. He began to climb and knowing that, he could keep walking in the path, decided to see where the ladder path would lead. He went up and noticed another path. He kept walking as Pikachu kept his ears peeled for anything. He looked around and gave a thumbs up. Ash nodded and moved on.

As he reached to a turn, he noticed another ladder not far off. He climbed up and reached to the top. He then kept walking when he heard some voices.

"Have you found anything, MAR5?"

"Negative sir. Nothing but rocks here."

He heard a sigh escape, as Ash carefully snuck on the side of a large rock and watched two men, dressed in all black along a black army hat. However, what surprised him the most is the symbol on the shirt. A simple red 'R'.

'Oh great' Ash thought 'Team Rocket, this is bad.'

Ash learned about Team Rocket, prior to his coma. He learned that they wore a distinctive black color with an 'R' on the shirt. He saw how a Rocket member on television, where that member stood in court, emotionless. He saw how cold his eyes were and staring some people down.

"Alright then, keep on the look out. You know that we need to find a fossil for funding."

He saluted and kept digging as the other man left on the ladder, Ash waited for a moment to clear out. As he was about to leave, he sneezed.

The Rocket member stopped for a moment and saw the young boy.

"Hold it there!"

Ash wouldn't take a chance as he was about to run, the Rocket member took out his Pokeball. Ash knew he wanted to battle, he had to do so.

"Ready, Pikachu?" Ash asked. The mouse Pokémon nodded and was ready to fight.

"Let's go Ekans!"

Out the ball, came a familiar purple snake. Ash noticed how slightly big it looks. He also noticed the fangs itself was dripping a bit of poison. The young trainer knew he placed Synthetics with the symptoms of how aggressive and bigger they are.

"Ekans, go for a Poison Sting!"

Ekans launched immediately right at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack to dodge it and go for a Thunder Shock!"

The mouse Pokémon barely managed to dodge the move and manage to shock the snake Pokémon. As the attack stopped, Ekans did got hit, but was still looking strong.

"Ekans, go for a Sludge Bomb!"

"Pikachu, Thunder Shock the attack!"

A large pile of sludge was heading toward Pikachu, as the mouse Pokémon shocked the attack. He was able to disintegrate the attack, but was still hit by some of the residue and smell. Pikachu winced in pain.

"Ekans, use Bite!"

Ekans manage to bite Pikachu as he squealed in pain.

"Pikachu, Thunder Shock!"

Pikachu released another Thunder Shock as both Pokémon were hanging on to the attacks. After short time, Ekans let go of the attack and fainted, while Pikachu was at a verge of fainting also.

The Rocket member returned Ekans, while Pikachu was returned also. The MAR5 had one more left.

"Let's go, Sandshrew!"

A Sandshrew came out of the Pokeball. Slightly larger and nearly feral, Ash knew he had to take him out fast.

Ash took out his Pokeball and knew he can count on take him out.

"Let's go Spearow!"

The bird Pokemon was ready to fight.

"Sandshrew, go for a Headbutt attack!"

He was running up real fast at him.

"Spearow, avoid the attack and use Leer!"

The bird Pokémon barely avoided the attack and glared at the small armadillo Pokémon. It winced its body, lowering the defenses.

"Sandshrew, try a Rollout!"

Sandshrew began to roll his body and was on the move and began to target the bird Pokémon.

"Spearow, avoid the attack and try to him with a few Fury Attack!"

The bird Pokemon avoided the first attack, and manage to hit the side of him. Then another one, but both were hit at the same time. Spearow screeched in pain. Ash knew he had to make a switch.

"Return Spearow!"

Spearow was returned and took out another Pokemon.

"Let's go Butterfree!"

The butterfly Pokémon looked over her opponent as he kept rolling.

"Keep Rolling!"

Sandshrew kept rolling and was going right at Butterfree.

"Butterfree, use Confusion on Sandshrew!"

"Butterfree used her attack and manage to hold Sandshrew in midair. She then tossed him on the side of the wall hard. The armadillo Pokémon got himself out and was panting for a moment, but ready for the next attack.

"Sandshrew, end this bug with Iron Tail!"

The Pokémon tails shined and was heading toward the butterfly. Ash looked in between, two rock, about the size of Sandshrew.

"Butterfree, sandwich Sandshrew with Confusion with those rocks!"

Butterfree looked down briefly and knew what he was talking about. As he was getting really close, Butterfree used Confusion and manage to life the rocks up and sandwiched it to Sandshrew. This caused the armadillo Pokémon to fall on midair and was out of the fight.

The Rocket member stood there in disbelief that he lost to a trainer. Then he felt a hard hit in the side of the face taking him out. Ash wasn't taking any chances and tied him up. He noticed that the man only had was a Taser and his two Pokeballs. Ash then took out his Pokedex and pressed a button to extend the line for the call.

He was trying to call Brock

"Hello?"

"Brock, its Ash. I need your help."

"What happened? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. But we have Team Rocket in Mt. Moon."

There was a silent moment on the other line, but then Brock was able to say.

"I will bring the police at Mt. Moon. Just be careful!"

"Got it!"

He hung up the phone and made sure he wasn't going anywhere. He tied him to the point of no escaping. Nearly turning the Rocket Member into a pretzel, Ash noticed not far off was a walkie- talkie. He took it with him. It will be useful. He then left the area and went all the way back to the first floor. He then checked on his backpack for something useful. He took out a white chalk. He began to write a big 'R' and an arrow pointing up. He hoped that this would give a clue.

After he healed his Pokémon, Ash walked carefully around the area for anymore Rocket Members. He kept walking on, until he spotted one digging also. He wasn't risking anymore battles, taking him out is the only option. He took out his baton and managed to hit him in the back of the Rocket's head taking him out. He then dragged his body in the dark, and checked for anything he had. Three Pokeballs and a Taser.

"This is LT. MAT12, have you found anything yet?"

Ash took the walkie talkieand cleared his throat for a moment and spoke with a lower tone

"No sir, nothing."

"Keep digging around, then meet up at the second floor on the end of the tunnel from where you are located."

"Yes sir"

As it was over, Ash tied the other Rocket member and did another 'R' symbol with an arrow in near the dark area. He kept moving on and found a near dead end with a ladder.

_A mile away from Mt. Moon_

Brock and a number of police officers were heading to Mt. Moon.

"I might suggest we go in there in full force, no subtlety sir." one of the officers said next to Brock

"Yes. Make sure that a trainer name Ash is alive and well." Brock replied

One of the officers was surprised "You're telling us that a fifteen year boy, is taking out Rockets?"

Brock still looked at the direction ahead of him and answered "I would imagine that he was unaware of there presence."

The officer nodded and noticed the mountain itself. Brock was a little nervous, but knew that he owed Ash a big favor after what happened.

_Inside Mt. Moon, second floor._

Ash looked around and found the area safe. Pikachu walked a little ahead of the path, quietly not to make any sound that might attract any attention. The young trainer knew that he had to stop the Rockets at this point. There was a point of no return the moment he took out the first Rocket.

He kept walking around until Pikachu returned, making gestures. Ash was preparing for a game plan. He had to first see what was ahead of him. He walked carefully in the area, and saw a large area with three Rocket members helping out a scientist with the dig. He then saw the leader himself standing there. As he kept looking a little more, he noticed a Clefairy inside of a cage, tears coming out of its eyes.

The leader said "Have you found the fossils, professor?"

The professor got himself out of the whole and sneered at him

"Don't rush science!" snapped at the leader "It is a delicate process. Fossils need to be checked out and it is possible of residue of resurrecting them, then we have ourselves a great discovery-"

"Look, I don't care what you think, just find them. Our boss is getting impatient with the way how slow things are really going."

The professor scoffed and went to work again.

Ash knew he was outnumbered, but he had to do something about it. Suddenly, he felt someone pull him back and his mouth being covered. He was panicking, when it was Brock and two officers. He sighed for a moment.

"How are you?" whispered Brock.

"Good, but they have a Clefairy in a cage." replied Ash

"Alright, we will take on the Rocket members, while you try to get the Clefairy out."

Ash nodded

"I found it!"

The leader had a glee in his eyes and saw two eggs. The professor was laughing at his discovery.

"At last, this is perfect. Two fossilized eggs!" exclaimed the professor.

The leader, smiling, replied "Excellent. Take those eggs to Team Rocket base and do what you can."

"Of course."

Ash gestured to stop them. The police, along with Brock and Ash, took out their weapons and Pokeball of choice. As the Rockets were ready to leave, one of the officers shouted "Hold it there!"

The Rockets froze in surprise as they saw two officers, the Gym Leader and a trainer with them.

"Put the Pokémon fossils down, along with the Clefairy and put your hands up!"

The leader smirked to himself and replied "Like I would allow myself to surrender." He took out a remote control and said "If you try to stop me, then lets say that we will be crushed by tons of rocks in this place."

The Rockets knew they had the upper hand. As the leader grabbed the Clefairy and the two eggs and pressed one of the buttons that a small explosion on the side, cleared a way out.

"I bid you a farewell-"

Before he can finish, Ash threw his baton at leader's left hand, allowing the control to fall. This caused the police to move in fast as the Rockets took out their Pokémon to fight back. Ash chased after the leader as the others fought the Rockets and professor.

Ash kept running after him, as the leader kept moving as fast as he could. He never noticed the Geodude in his way and tripped on the way. The Clefairy went flying as it braced itself from the crash. It landed on the side of the rocks, thus opening the cage.

Ash went for another baton hit, but the Rocket anticipated the move and rolled on the side. He then took out his Pokeball and said "Let's go Machop!"

A muscled looking Pokémon came out. Ash noticed it was a Synthetic also, knowing that Machop's never grow there muscles unless it was a Machoke. Ash immediately took out his Pokeball.

"Let's go, Spearow!"

The bird Pokemon glared at his opponent.

"Machop, take that bird down with a Karate Chop!"

"Spearow, roll to the side and give it a Peck!"

Spearow, smaller and quicker than the larger Pokémon, easily dodged the attack and pecked on the Machop hard. The Pokémon let out an agonizing yell.

"Come on Machop, use Ice Punch!"

"Spearow, watch out!"

Spearow, although barely dodged the attack, he felt the side of the fist graze on him. The bird Pokémon winced in pain.

"Go for it again!"

This time, the attack connected and Spearow screeched in pain. He landed on the ground and was almost out of it.

"Return Spearow!"

He returned his Pokémon. Ash took out another one.

"Let's go Butterfree!"

The butterfly Pokémon faced her opponent.

"Use Ice Punch on that Pokémon!"

He launched the attack on her.

"Butterfree, Confusion now!"

Butterfree stopped the Pokémon on mid air and slammed him hard on the ground and then on the side of the rocky wall. As the dust cleared, Machop eyes swirled, he was out.

"Return." As the Pokémon returned, he took out another Pokémon.

"Go Koffing!"

A round purple Pokémon, was staring at his opponent with a smile on his face.

"Koffing, Sludge Bomb!"

Koffing released the Sludge Bomb on the butterfly Pokémon.

"Butterfree, move out of the way and use another Confusion!"

Butterfree easily dodged the move, and then used her Confusion attack. She launched the gaseous Pokémon to the side of the wall and then on the ground. Yet it was still standing.

"Go after that Butterfree with a Tackle!"

He launched right at her with a great speed.

"Go for a Confusion-"

"Self-Destruct!"

Ash was in disbelief as the Pokémon glowed and blew up along with Butterfree. As the dust cleared, Butterfree was out and barely breathing as Koffing was out also.

"Return Butterfree."

Ash was in surprise by what happened, but he knew that she did her best.

"Alright kid, time to end this. Go Nidorino!"

A large purple, spiky Pokemon came out of the Pokeball and was ready to fight.

"Let's do this Pikachu!"

Pikachu was ready to fight.

"Alright Nidorino, go for a Horn Attack!"

The poison Pokémon went right after him with his horn shinning.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack and Iron Tail combo!"

Pikachu came right at him fast as he launched in the air and flipped for the Iron Tail attack. They both connected on the attack and ended up both hurt. They were both ready to fight some more.

"Go for a Poison Sting!"

Nidorino went right at him again.

"Pikachu, stop him with Thunder Shock-"

"Mud-Slap!"

Ash was going to switch the attack, but Nidorino was too fast and slammed Pikachu hard and sent him crashing on the side of the wall near Ash. Pikachu could barely move.

"Pikachu return."

He nodded and went to his side, exhausted. Ash took out another Pokémon.

"Nidoran, I need your help!"

Nidoran saw his opponent and was ready to fight it all.

"Use Mud-Slap on that puny Pokémon!"

The large poison Pokémon went right at him with mud on the side.

"Nidoran, go for a Double Kick!"

Nidoran came right at him and both attacks collided. The Double Kick, did some damage, but Mud-Slap did a large significant damage.

"Hang in there Nidoran, use Poison Sting!"

He nodded and went at him to attack him.

"Hold strong on the attack and wait for the attack!"

Nidorino nodded and took the attack. As the smaller Pokémon kept hitting his poison, Nidorino was barely fazed. Ash then noticed that one of the hits did the damage he needed.

"Alright Nidorino, end this with a Mud-Slap!"

He smacked the Pokémon hard, knocking him out of the fight. Ash knew he did the damage.

"Good work Nidoran, return."

Ash took out another Pokeball

"Let's go Sandshrew!"

The armadillo Pokémon came out of the ball and faced his opponent.

"Use Horn Attack on that Pokémon!"

Nidorino ran right at him with his horn shinning away.

"Sandshrew, Defense Curl and go for a Scratch attack!"

He nodded as he curled up to take the damage first. He felt minimal damage and then scratched him on the side of the face. Nidoran did felt the damage, along with something else as it felt fatigued from fighting.

"Nidorino, finish him up with a Mud-Slap!"

He was coming right at him with his arms filled with mud.

"Sandshrew, keep the Defense Curl up!"

He stayed curled up and took the attack. Very little damage was done.

"Again Mud-Slap!"

He kept attacking the armadillo Pokémon with the attack non-stop. He hoped that it will put him down. Ash noticed the fatigue it was setting for Nidorino as it was barely making any damage. It pay off, when Nidorino suddenly couldn't attack and was out of the fight.

The leader stood there in disbelief, he lost. He lost to this kid with his Pokémon. As he returned his Pokémon and was going to run again, he felt two painful slaps in the face and then a hard hit in the face stopping the Rocket leader. He was out cold himself.

Ash stood in surprise it was the Clefairy that stopped him. Then the Clefairy went up the young trainer and hugged him. Then what surprised Ash the most was a kiss on the cheek from the Clefairy. He then realized it was girl Pokémon from the way it was being affection it. She flushed and kept caressing him with her cheek.

_Outside of Mt. Moon, three hours later._

Ash was sitting on a stump of a tree. He felt exhausted. He smiled as he saw Clefairy playing with Pikachu.

"Great job Ash."

He looked up and noticed Brock extending his hand. Ash shook it and replied "It wasn't easy."

"No kidding. You did well stopping the leader from getting away."

"I had help from her." He pointed at the small pink Pokémon as she caught Pikachu and was being chased.

"Well for your reward on capturing Team Rocket, they offered one of the fossil eggs. So which one will you take?"

Ash looked over in surprise. He looked at both of them and didn't knew which one to pick. He then pointed on the swirled looking one. The gym leader handed to him and then said "If you head to Cinnabar Island, you can resurrect it. Just make sure you pay a fee to it. So save up."

Ash nodded as he put the egg away.

"So this is the part we move in different directions."

Ash stood up and hand shook Brock "Thanks for your help."

"No problem."

As Ash was ready to leave, the Clefairy, tugged on Ash's leg. He looked down with a curious expression as she pointed on the Pokeball. He was surprised by this, she wanted to be his Pokémon.

"Are you sure you want to be my Pokémon?"

The Clefairy nodded enthusiastically.

Ash then took out his Pokeball and caught Clefairy. He saw how the Pokeball teleported out of area. Ash knew it was back at Professor Oak's lab. He will call Oak on switching his Pokémon once he reaches to Cerulean City.

"Ready Pikachu?"

"Pika, Pikapi."

They both headed at the road toward Cerulean City.

To be continue…

A/N: Well there is Team Rocket, but don't fret they will appear in greater numbers. So far Ash has seven Pokémon, and more will come. So the next chapter will be a long one, I think as this chapter will deal with Ash being in Cerulean City meeting Misty and a big surprise on that chapter. So leave a review, constructive criticism, and no flames. See you guys next Thursday.

Coma thoughts: I noticed that the author never addressed Cilan, Iris, Trip, and Bianca on his theory. However I will do what I can to interpret what they represent so Cilan will be first. Cilan seems to enjoy not only the idea of fine food, but his analysis on the relationship of Pokémon and people tend to be dead spot on accurate. He represents Ash's accurate analysis toward People and Pokémon alike. It has grown overtime for Ash as he enjoys food as much as analyzing things around him. He also represents responsibility as Cilan was responsible for the welfare of Ash and Iris.


End file.
